Mientras ellas duermen
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU principalmente, tambien otras parejas, drables, lemon, lime, shojoai, shonenai, yaoi, yuri... 23.NaruSaku Humillada Sakura necesita consejos. Limite que tiende a infinito In progress
1. Arigato SASUSAKU

Mientras ellas duermen

-----´´-----

**Que es mientras ellas duermen?:** bien, es una serie de drables, unos más largos que otros, habrá mucho SasuSaku, realmente casi todo terminara en Saku pero también estarán las parejas que ustedes me pidan.

**Characteristics:** LEMON LIME Shoujo-ai Shonen-ai Yaoi Yuri WAFF DAFF Angst Comfort Hurt etc.

**Status:** In progress con un limite que tiende a infinito xD!!

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** Fecha importante para la autora, esta comprometida.

-----´´-----

Mientras ellas duermen 1

Arigato

-----´´-----

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Characteristics:** WAFF Comfort

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** este es el primero así que espero que les guste n//n

-----´´-----

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----

-todos a mi alrededor dormían, después de un duro camino, una mas de las misiones, Naruto se había emocionado, Kakashi como siempre con su actitud de nada me importa y ella…bueno ella ya no era la chica de antes, ya no era la que iba tras el cada vez que se veían, no, ya no mas de la niña que conoció,…se había marchado con Orochimaru dejándole un simple gracias, por que, ni yo lo se, creo que era un gracias por siempre estar a mi lado, por ser una molestia, la molestia que me hacia sentir que le importaba a alguien, de lo que no me di cuenta fue de que al marcharme me lleve conmigo su alma de niña, su sonrisa,…cuando regrese todos en Konoha me veían como a un traidor, me lo merezco, fue mi culpa, aun así ella dijo "gracias", Dios, le hice tanto daño a una de las personas mas importantes para mi, fue casi premeditado-

-se revolvió entre las cobijas, esa noche hacia un frió de los mil demonios-

-entro al futon de la pelirosa, la arropo y abrazo fuertemente para seguido darle un corto beso en los labios….si Sakura Haruno era suya, lo que protegería, a la que le devolvería la sonrisa-

-abrió sus bellos ojos verdes lentamente- Sa…Sasuke-kun –se sonrojo de sobremanera, que era aquello, el Uchiha la abrazaba contra su pecho- que…pasa? –el chico solo la apretaba mas contra el mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rosa- sal…sal de mi futon –dijo con un hilo de voz-

-la abrazo mucho mas fuerte y beso su frente- gracias Sakura –ella correspondió al abrazo y lloro sobre su pecho- gracias a ti…….por haber regresado Sasuke-kun

-ahogaba los entrecortados gemidos de la chica en su pecho mientras sentía su corazón llenarse de una gran alivio……..ahí estaba de nuevo la Sakura Haruno que conoció-

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----

Y que tal? Cortito? Malo?

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu


	2. Deseo NEJIHINA

Mientras ellas duermen

-NEJIHINA

Kiaaaaaaaaaaaa, muchos reviews, eso me pone feliz n.n, sigan dejándolos eh

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-en la mansión Hyuga todo era oscuridad, de no ser por que toda su vida la había pasado allí de seguro se hubiese estrellado con algo, además se había convertido en una rutina caminar en la noche, cuantas veces lo había hecho?, cuantas mas lo haría?, se cansaría alguna vez?,…NO, claro que no, y seguiría con lo mismo cuantas veces pudiera, y si ella no estaba de acuerdo?...claro que lo estaba, lo demostraba, aunque al principio de todo eso ella se resistió, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, quizá ella se sentía obligada- ….-abrió lentamente la puerta corrediza, la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana solo le daba un toque irresistible a la heredera, solo lo separaban unos cuantos pasos de lo que seria una mas de las noches junto a ella, una mas en la que ella primero se negaría a aquel sentimiento y luego se rendiría al deseo-

-estaba en el quinto sueño, los entrenamientos la dejaban totalmente agotada-

-se puso sobre ella procurando no recargarse totalmente, un brazo a cada lado al igual que las piernas, empezó a besar la parte de piel libre entre el cuello y el fino yukata de dormir-

-abrió sus perlados ojos, nuevamente se repetía aquella tortura,…tortura?, se le puede llamar tortura a algo que disfrutas?,…por encima de todo le encantaba la forma en la que el la besaba, quizá el hecho de que fuese "prohibido" hacia que todo fuera tan extraño-…Ne..Neji-niisan –sus mejillas tomaron un extremo rojo, a pesar de que había pasado tantas veces ella seguía siendo la tímida chica- por…por favor…de…detente onegai –rogó, sabia que no era correcto-

Hinata-sama –más que palabras fueron gemidos,…tomo los brazos de la peliazul y los estiro de forma que quedaron sobre su cabeza y los sostuvo con una mano mientras que con la otra quitaba la ropa de ella-

Niisan, no –su yukata estaba totalmente desencajado y el ahora besaba sus pechos, no pudo evitar el apretarlo un poco con sus piernas-

-nuevamente había caído ante el placer, nuevamente la haría suya, una y otra vez apagaría los gemidos de Hinata con sus besos,…vendría otro día y con ese día la noche, y con la noche vendría el deseo entre ellos-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

querían más e pillos?

Me encanta esa idea de la hinata sometida e indefensa Dios –se le sale la baba-

Dejen reviews con opiniones y parejas n.n


	3. libreta ITASAI

Mientras ellas duermen 3

ITASAI

owO creo que no les gusta el NEJIHINA cierto?, T.T es hermoso, en fin igual gracias por los reviews n.n

Dedicado al primer review que me dejaron en este fic n.n Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon, mire las parejas que me pediste y esta me gusto xD!!, espero que te guste.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-buscaba al portador del zorro de 9 colas, en lugar de eso encontró a un chico que tenia una libreta en sus manos, al parecer estaba dibujando algo, al parecer había perdido el viaje, su expresión no cambio aunque estaba realmente fastidiado, naruto-kun había resultado ser muy escurridizo-

Que ocurre?...sal de ahí –decía mientras borraba unos trazos recién hechos-

-habían descubierto su posición, debía enfrentarlo?...avanzo asta el claro- que haces?

Solo dibujo…-se levanto y se acerco, le extendió la libreta- quieres ver?

-saco su mano de entre la capa con nubes rojas y la tomo- es tu compañera, Sakura-san

-asintió y sonrió- tengo muchos de ella, y quiero hacer uno en especial –se acerco mucho mas de lo debido al Uchiha mayor-

-le sostuvo la mirada sin expresión alguna-

Tengo entendido que eres muy parecido a sasuke-kun, me gustaría dibujarte para dárselo a ella –aparto unos mechones del rostro de Itachi- si, creo que ella se pondrá feliz

-itachi lo tomo del cuello y se acerco a Sai, sus alientos se rozaban, sus bocas estaban casi juntas- no soy tu modelo entupido niño

-sonrió- vamos, solo es un dibujito

-lo soltó y se dio la vuelta-

Espero que la próxima vez no seas tan odioso, es un regalo para la frontuda –cuando el ya se había marchado noto que algo le faltaba- kuso –partió su lápiz y se alejo de aquel sitio-

…………………………

-mierda, se había quedado con la maldita libreta………la guardo en su capa y siguió con su camino, kiuuby caería pronto en el poder de akatsuki-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

shonen-ai? No se, ustedes díganlo en los reviews n.n

kisu


	4. Odio NEJITENT

Mientras ellas duermen 4

NEJITEN

Toy muy triste, no me han dejado review T.T

Dedicado a L.I.T, Cinnet, Jesybert (el otro era NEJIHINA xD!!) y el próximo será SASUSAKU

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Dios, por que tenia que ser tan perezosa, se supone que una kunoichi debía ser juiciosa no?, entonces por que demonios ella seguía durmiendo a las 9 de la mañana si ya debía estar entrenando……el chico de ojos perlados se dirigía a la habitación de su compañera de equipo, es cierto que debía estar cansada, pero era el camino ninja no?- ………-entorno los ojos, la puerta estaba entreabierta, cosa que le extraño mucho, con dedos ágiles pero suaves empujo la puerta, dio un paso y ahí estaba ella-

-con una toalla puesta, le llegaba a medio muslo, el cabello suelto y mojado, toda ella estaba mojada, recién salía del baño- ……-lo miro fijamente y extendió sus brazos en señal de que lo esperaba-

-dio unos pasos mas entrando al cuarto- Tenten –susurro mientras se acercaba mucho mas a ella-

-al llegar el paso sus brazos húmedos alrededor del cuello del Hyuga y se acerco asta su rostro y sus bocas estaban casi juntas-

-lo estaba provocando, que demonios, nada importaba en ese momento, paso sus manos por la espalda de la chica y llego asta el nacimiento de su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos-

-un escalofrió lleno su cuerpo, lo beso, no con ternura, nada de eso, era deseo, pasión, sus labios mordían suavemente los de el mientras sus manos le despeinaban-

-la junto mucho mas en aquel abrazo asta sentir como su propia ropa se mojaba, bajo una mano para acariciar las largas piernas de Tenten, ella solo suspiraba mientras el lamía sus labios y su respiración se agitaba-

-se separo con un movimiento brusco y dejo caer su toalla al tiempo que cogia la ropa de diario-

-que mierda, siempre hacia lo mismo, por eso llegaba a odiarla………pero no odiaba su cuerpo, no odiaba su entrepierna, al contrario amaba eso de ella-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

lime? Querían más? Si en este no hay reviews los drables se paran por tiempo indefinido n.n

kisu


	5. Rivales SAKUINO

Mientras ellas duermen 5

SakuIno

Lo siento, este debía ser un yuri o shoujo-ai, no me fije en que no había incluido uno, entonces el próximo si será SASUSAKU

Gracias a todos por los bellos reviews, y espero que dejen muchos mas, y petición de la mayoría los haré un poco mas largos.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-pasaron cuatro años después de la partida de Sasuke, aun así ellas seguían rivales por su "amor", es cierto, tenían una muy extraña relación, pero lo que no se podía negar es que ambas se querían mucho, y la una se preocupaba de la otra- Sakura frentuda, levántate de una buena vez, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer –Vivian juntas hace un año, a ambas les pareció una gran idea, así solo pagaban la mitad de la renta, así no se sentían tan solas, además eran amigas algo que no muchos comprendían, siempre estaban peleando por el Uchiha y compitiendo por todo-

Cállate cerda, estoy muy cansada –se tapo con las cobijas asta la cabeza pero un gran peso le impidió respirar, se asomo un poco y se encontró de frente los enormes pechos de la yamanaka- I…Ino me ahogas –no pudo evitar notar cuan hermosa era su amiga-

Recuerda que hoy te toca limpiar el sótano –la abrazo mas fuerte…se deslizo hacia abajo asta que sus ojos coincidieron, verde con azul- y no te escaparas de esta

-frunció el ceño que molesto es arreglar el sótano, la empujo y la dejo al otro lado de la cama…se metió a bañar, se puso un top blanco y unos cacheteros negros, así es mas cómodo andar en casa un día libre…su cabello se mantenía corto, y su cuerpo era el de una mujer, alta, delgada y hermosa…Ino dijo que ella era una flor cierto?, en todo este tiempo ella permaneció a su lado, se conocían de toda la vida…sonrió-

De que te ríes frentuda? –dijo desde atrás de ella que limpiaba el polvo de los estantes-

Ahh!! Cerda, como me vuelvas a hacer eso te mato –dijo mientras su corazón tomaba el ritmo normal después del susto-

-paso sus manos por las caderas de la pelirosa en un calido abrazo y apoyo su mentón sobre los hombros de esta- Sakura, por que seguimos enamoradas de sasuke-kun?

-suspiro y se giro quedando frente a ella, eran de la misma altura y sus alientos estaban muy cercanos- Ino…-le aparto el mechón de la cara- no lo se –cerro los ojos mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia- somos muy tontas -suspiro-

Sakura –la miro preocupada, las lagrimas de la Haruno empezaba a asomarse en sus ojos- no llores Sakura –sus manos subieron asta las mejillas de la chica que ahora sollozaba con fuerza-

-la miro y se acerco mucho mas en un fuerte abrazo, hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Ino- soy tan tonta

-acaricio la espalda de su amiga y llego asta su cabello, entrelazo sus dedos en el rosa, beso su mejilla y suspiro, no quería verla sufrir- Sa..ku..ra –suspiro mientras sus bocas se justaban en un calido beso-

I..Ino –dijo entre el beso, no sabia que hacer, pero no quería alejarse, se sentía muy bien….sus manos pasaron por los brazos de la rubia que ahora acariciaba inseguramente sus piernas-

-bajo asta su cuello y empezó a besarla suavemente, lo que hacían no era correcto, pero como parar, estaba embriagada del olor de la pelirosa, de su suave piel-

-y que?, no se echaría para atrás, confuso si era, pero era tan agradable, tan suave y delicado, nunca imagino tal ternura y menos de parte de ella- Ino-cerda

-sonrió mientras sakura subía su camiseta-……..-subió y la miro de frente- el primer beso eh…

-se sorprendió, es cierto- me quitas todo, asta mi primer beso cerda!! –sonrió mientras terminaba de quitarse las recientes lágrimas-

-se separa y pone sus manos sobre sus caderas hacia un lado- frentuda, solo ensayo para cuando regrese Sasuke-kun –la rivalidad ante todo- además, no has terminado de arreglar lo que te toca

-le saca la lengua- eso lo veremos cuando el regrese –le arroja un libro-

-sale corriendo- si frentuda, te creo…

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

yuri?, me pareció bonito, no?, espero muchos reviews, o muchos tomatazos?

Kisu


	6. Comenzar SASUSAKU

Mientras ellas duermen 6

SASUSAKU

Gracias a todos por los lindos reviews, en serio me ponen muy feliz, no olviden dejar sus parejas n.n

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-tenia 19 años, se podía decir que era un chico orgulloso de si mismo, había cumplido con su mas grande anhelo…la venganza, konoha lo recibió con los brazos abiertos…menos una persona…su molesta compañera de equipo había madurado y el día que regreso ni lo determino-

-la misión que se le había asignado esta vez al equipo 7 era sencilla, les habían contratado para organizar un campeonato de habilidades en el país de la lluvia,… mientras naruto reunía shurikens, kunais, tablas de tiro al blanco, etc, Sakura y Sasuke hacían la parte logística, ella no podía hacer nada pero se sentía realmente incomoda de tener que estar a solas con el-

-se encontraba sentada en un escritorio escribiendo en un cuaderno como se repartirían los premios y todas esas cosas-….-la puerta del salón en el que se encontraba se abrió y pudo notar claramente la silueta de un hombre alto y fuerte, de ojos tan profundos e inexpresivos que dejaban paralizado a cualquiera…era Sasuke-

-se acerco lentamente- puedo sentarme aquí?

-ni siquiera lo miro- solo no te acerques mas –seguía escribiendo y en su voz se sentía la rabia que tenia-

-se sentó y se quedo mirando hacia el frente-…………….-solo estaba presente el ruido que producía la fricción entre el esfero y el papel en el que escribía ella-…………..perdón por herirte –por fin dijo aun mirando hacia el frente-

Yo me herí sola –seguía escribiendo, poco o nada le importaba eso-

Aun sientes algo por mi? –esa situación no podía seguir-….-ella dejo de escribir por un momento, pero no dijo nada y de inmediato continuo con lo que hacia- amas a Naruto? –por fin lo dijo, es lo que creía-

Y que harás si digo que si?

No haré nada

Bien –parecía muy concentrada con lo que hacia-

Aun así, yo te amo Sakura –cerro los ojos-

Decir eso ahora…–resoplo, y el sarcasmo se mezclaba con sus palabras-

Se que no debí hacerlo, pero creí que todo estaba bien, era mi venganza –ella cerro sus ojos mientras lo escuchaba-

-sus puños estaban apretados como si de alguna manera su rabia se contuviera en ellos- fue doloroso…fue muy doloroso

Perdón……No dejes que acabe –poso su mano derecha sobre la de ella-

-abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el estaba a su lado- ya acabo

No dejes que acabe……-sus miradas estaban fijas y el estaba decidido-….podemos intentar, comenzando con un beso? –casi le rogó a la pelirosa-

-soltó sus puños y sus ojos se aguaron- en verdad me amas?

Sakura perdóname –se agacho un poco-

…yo te perdono Sasuke-kun

-apretó la mano de ella y bajo un poco mas asta alcanzar sus suaves labios mientras su otra mano acariciaba el rosa entre sus dedos-……………

SASUKE NO BAKA!! QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI SAKURACHAN!! –acababa de entrar y se encontró aquello tan extraño para su ingenua mente-

-se separo de ella dejándola totalmente sonrojada y se giro a ver al rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios- tu que crees usuratoncachi?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

kiaaaaaa acabado este drable, a que quedo bonito?

Escena de onegai twins, excepto lo de naruto :p

Dejen sus reviews junto con las parejas que quieren


	7. Facil ITASASU

Mientras ellas duermen 7

ITASASU

Gracias por todos los reviews wiiiiiiiiiiii xD!!

Bueno, para una de las niñas que más quiero, se que ella y muchas otras personas están esperando esto, Kanna esto es para ti, espero que te guste (//Inner : si por que ya estabas poniéndote intensa ¬¬//).

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-se acerco a el en un rápido movimiento, luego de acabar con Orochimaru había ido a buscar a su hermano, el era el objeto de sus pensamientos, de toda su ira, de todo su dolor-…………….-la luna hacia brillar sus bellos cuerpos llenos de sudor por la reciente lucha entre ambos y además por el esfuerzo realizado-

-tumbado en el suelo bajo el uchiha menor- se nota que has mejorado hermanito –con su expresión fría y tan excitante-

-sus ropas estaban desgarradas al igual que las del otro, su respiración totalmente acelerada, quizá era el gozo de poder sentir la sangre de itachi entre sus dedos, por fin podría vengarse de esa traidor-….-en un rápido movimiento desenvaino su espada y la puso contra el tan anhelado cuello- ahora morirás –no pudo evitar el sonreír, no sabia que venia después, pero por ahora disfrutaría de su victoria-

-sonrió cínicamente- no creerás que es tan fácil…o si? –sus palabras estaban llenas del más grande sarcasmo-

-frunció el seño mientras su sharingan rebotaba con el de su hermano..eran tan iguales-………………-movió un poco los dedos, pero entonces….lo inesperado….sus ojos se sorprendieron totalmente mientras su boca se entreabría-

-con manos ligeras acariciaba la entrepierna del peliazul mientras la otra subía descaradamente por la espalda desnuda y blanca- parece que te gusta hermano? –como pudo se incorporo quedando sus rostros muy juntos, pero su labor no cesaba, al contrario, podía sentir la dureza del menor-

Su…suéltame –sus manos temblorosas dejaron caer la espada y sus labios se movían provocativamente, las respiraciones encontradas hacia que el ambiente fuera muy tenso-

-una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras se acercaba en un intento casi tortuoso para ambos asta que al fin tuvo los labios del otro entre los suyos, con ironía empezó a moverse de forma apasionada y violenta asta hacer caer a Sasuke al suelo y de esa forma cambiar las recientes posiciones-

-estaba tan aturdido y extrañado que no detuvo a Itachi en su intento de despojarle de cualquier resto de ropa posible, y sus labios de a pocos respondían al fogoso beso proporcionado, el dolor alimenta aquel acto desbordado de cualquier razón, sus manos empezaron a corresponder a las caricias y de sus labios escapaban los mas grandes y profundos suspiros que jamás hubiese imaginado-

-tenia el cuerpo totalmente deseable de su hermano para el solo, los movimientos de sus manos se iban acelerando dándoles a ambos oleadas de sensaciones infinitas, el solo roce de su lengua contra la de el le hacia sentir su cuerpo sucumbir ante tanto placer-

-esto no podía seguir así, estaba disfrutando tanto que en cualquier momento estallaría, ahora Itachi se encontraba en su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo de una forma insolente, estiro sus brazos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba-

-su lengua seguía un camino placentero y bello, el pecho tan suave, desenfrenado, pero mas pronto de lo que espero, quizá por la prisa que llevaba de poder sentir y explorar mas allá de lo visible, o lo totalmente exquisito que era aquello, y por fin llego a los rizos del sexo del otro, con su lengua y labios acaricio cada parte oscura a su alcance y un poco mas allá-

-su respiración se paro de momento al sentir aquella extraña sensación, su cuerpo se electrizo en un momento al sentir como su miembro era lamido, chupado y cualquier otra cosa, sus manos sin rumbo fijo se mezclaban entre el pasto húmedo, y hacían como si buscase algo totalmente fuera de su alcance, unos segundos fueron necesarios para sentir un terrible y codiciado cosquilleo en su vientre, y sus músculos se tensaban ante la mórbida idea de regarse en la boca de su hermano mayor, esto era asqueroso, pero tan deseable que ahora mismo no interesaba nada mas-

-un suave sabor se mezclo con su saliva, era realmente delicioso y disfrutaba de los movimientos debajo suyo, subió lentamente asta los labios del otro mientras acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo-

-el beso le supo extraño pero delicioso como al principio, su respiración aun estaba loca y sus manos parecieron encontrar su objetivo-………….-el beso le supo a sangre, sangre escupida por Itachi que no dejaba de besarlo, ahora con algo parecido a la ternura-

-acaricio con una mano la mejilla del "pequeño" mientras le miraba a los ojos con el sharingan aun activado en ambos y sentía bajar la sangre de su pecho atravesado por la dichosa espada- parece que si fue fácil –musito sobre los labios del otro y lentamente cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer sobre Sasuke disfrutando de la ultima caricia-

-cerro sus ojos asimilando lo ocurrido y tomando aire, se hizo a un lado dejando a Itachi en el suelo boca abajo ahogando su ultimo respiro entre su propia sangre-…….-saco la espada de un solo tirón y se vistió con la poca ropa que quedaba-……..-había cumplido su venganza por fin, había acabado con el creador de sus mas tristes pesadillas,…pero Itachi ya lo había acabado a el, primero sumergiéndolo en la soledad, y ahora le había ahogado totalmente en las mieles de la pasión………-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

owO (//Inner : owO//) –todos : owO-

Yaoi lemon?

Dios santo, muchos me odiaran, otro no se, pero yo me siento muy extraña, nunca pensé que saldría de esta forma, me encanta esta pareja, pero dios quizás exagere, owO.

Déjenme muchos reviews y no olviden dejar que parejas quieren n.n (//Inner : ya nos estamos preparando para lo que venga//)


	8. Propiedad NARUSAKUSASU

Mientras ellas duermen 9

Propiedad

NARUSAKUSASU

Oooooo muchos reviews, eso me encanta y me pone feliz n.n

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-lo vio justo enfrente de ella, muy lejos tal vez, pero ahí estaba y era lo que le importaba, los cuerpos en el suelo cubiertos de sangre, sangre derramada por Uchiha y sus subordinados, pero que demonios le importaba a ella eso, lo único que deseaba era poder alcanzarle, correr sin prestar atención a los gritos desgarrados de Naruto, tocarlo sin importar cuanta sangre ensuciaba su ropa, ni los afilados kunais que trataban de alcanzarla la hacían apartar el verde de su mas preciado objetivo, cada vez lo veía mas cerca, con su mirada fría y penetrante, y las voces de sus compañeros cada vez mas lejanas, sabia que al llegar a el quizás moriría-

-ahí venia ella, desesperada en el intento, se le notaba a la distancia, ese sentimiento tan inútil que ella decía sentir seguía presente a pesar del tiempo y todas las humillaciones causadas, su corazón se estremeció y su piel se erizo con el calido abrazo, su respiración se paro de momento-

Tómame –susurro en el oído del vengador, ella y el en ese instante se sintieron desfallecer ante todo lo que implicaba aquella simple palabra- dame un beso –mientras se apretaba mas en aquel abrazo que solo ella le estaba dando-

-casi con violencia tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y junto sus bocas sin darle tiempo si quiera de tomar aire, movía sus labios rápidamente, como si aquel primer contacto también fuese el ultimo, y sus manos que estaban puestas en las mejillas de la pelirosa empezaron a mojarse con las lagrimas de la misma, esa que parecía ahogarse entre sus caricias-

-solo con la velocidad que le proporciona el zorro de nueve colas, envuelto del chakra color rojo que tanto lo caracteriza en momentos como ese, furia- NO TIENES DERECHO DE TOCARLA MALDITO BASTARDO!! –vocifero mientras recorría el trecho que había sido tan largo para la Haruno, para el fueron segundos de igual forma eternos, ante la mirada de reproche y preocupación de los allí presentes, y al llegar le arranco de los brazos de su amigo/rival a el amor de toda su vida-

-sintió como la separaban de golpe, y abrió sus ojos verdes aun con lagrimas en ellos, lagrimas recientes, y en el aire noto el sharingan activado que le veía fijamente, primero a ella y luego un poco mas arriba, una señal imperceptible y el desapareció de su vista junto con sus demás aliados en un sonoro plof!!-

-le miro fijamente, aun sentía el calido de sus labios contra los suyos, sus manos húmedas y ese innegable deseo de partirle la cara al Uzumaki, y así se lo expreso al momento de mirarlo, rojo contra azul, dos almas perdidas en la soledad….no tenia sentido seguir en ese lugar-

-la giro hacia el y le rompió el alma ver sus lagrimas, la apretó contra su pecho mientras sentía como los puños de la mujer se aferraban a su chaqueta naranja, le acaricio el cabello en signo de comprensión, y entre las hebras rosadas y los dedos dorados, destello una chispa, el brillo de la señal que ella le pertenecía asta que la muerte los separe, en pocas palabras Sasuke Uchiha no tenia el derecho-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

TwT que horrible, canción recomendada llévame de Kudai, escuchándola fue ke se me ocurrió. Muchos besos.

Dejen muchos reviews n.n


	9. Besarnos ITASAKU

Mientras ellas duermen 9

ITASAKU. Besarnos

Bueno, adoro el itasaku, y muchas gracias por los reviews, y espero ke les guste esto

Una cosa mas…no sabían ke ahora Naruto me pertenece?...no me miren así es verdad owO…..xD!!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-los había dejado atrás hace ya unos 20 minutos, llevaba una inusual rapidez, y es que cuando unto tiene presentimientos debe seguirlos no?, y ella estaba haciendo eso, algo muy en el fondo le decía que pronto llegarían a la guarida de Akatsuki, donde tenían a Gaara, donde muy seguramente se encontraba Uchiha Itachi..oh si, debía estar ahí, deseaba conocerlo con todo su corazón, saber quien había hecho la vida de Sasuke-kun un infierno, quien podría ser tan cruel como para matar a toda su familia-………..-pequeñas hojas de los árboles se enredaban en su corto cabello rosa mientras saltaba de rama en rama, y su corazón quería salir de su pecho-

llllllllll

son shinobis de Konoha –dijo el líder de la organización- entonces ya esta decidido quien ira a su encuentro

-le miraba con su sharingan activado-

llllllllll

-estaba parado, esperando al encuentro de quienes iban para retrasar los planes de la organización, y el solo hecho de saber que eran de konoha lo emocionaba aunque su rostro siguiera indiferente-

-desde lo lejos vio a un hombre alto, usando la ya tan conocida capa con nubes rojas y fondo negro, estaba parado justo debajo de un gran árbol, como esperando, no pudo verle la cara ya que estaba de espaldas, sin rechistar ni pensarlo dos veces le salto encima, no fue algo muy inteligente, pero quien fuera aquel era uno de los malos-

-no por nada era un genio entre los genios, ya había sentido la presencia de alguien desde hace ratos, y en el momento en que esa persona le salto encima se giro, y en el momento del impacto la tomo de los brazos y ambos cayeron en el suelo recibiendo el un gran golpe-

-cerro los ojos, rayos aquel podría matarla justo en ese instante, el la giro quedando encima de ella, inmovilizándole las piernas con todo su cuerpo, y manteniéndole bien sujetas las manos-

Quien eres tú? –pregunto con voz ronca-

Sa…Sakura Haruno, ninja de Konoha –respondió con inseguridad-

Sabes quien soy?

N..no, no se quien eres, ahora por favor suéltame –le dijo aun con los ojos cerrados-

Entonces mírame –hacia mas presión sobre ella que dejo escapar un quejido de dolor- no voy a soltarte, tu fuiste quien me salto encima

-definitivamente no iba a mirarlo, si aquel era a quien buscaba…sabia muy bien los alcances del sharingan, no podía exponerse a eso, podía ser que aquel simplemente fuese otro miembro de Akatsuki, pero no iba a arriesgarse por segunda vez-

Sakura, dije que me mires…….claro que sabes quien soy

No se quien eres, por favor déjame ir, todo fue una equivocación –suplico mientras intentaba librarse del agarre-

Soy Uchiha Itachi –murmuro en el oído de la pelirosa-

-su cuerpo se tenso y su corazón latió mucho mas rápido que antes- suéltame

Solo tienes que mirarme, y comprobar que soy yo a quien buscas a para vengar a tu querido Sasuke-kun –dijo con un tono de burla y sarcasmo-

Co..como sabes…-dijo sorprendida-

Una de las tantas utilidades del sharingan al que tanto le temes……….-volvió al oído de la chica y lo beso suavemente- solo tienes que mirarme –con suaves toques de sus labios recorrió la mejilla derecha, cubierta de un lindo tono rojo-

-por todo su cuerpo paso un escalofrió al sentir la calidez de los labios de aquel traidor, al sentir cuan dulce y delicado era- suéltame por favor

-llego a los labios de la Haruno y se poso sobre ellos, empezó con un lento movimiento en sus labios pero ella no respondía, al contrario, apretó los labios para no darle ningún chance- tu misma cederás –dijo sobre los labios de la chica y siguió besando la otra mejilla asta llegar a su otro oído- solo tienes que mirarme –subió los brazos de la chica asta dejarlos encima de la cabeza, con su mano derecha la sujeto de ambas manos mientras la izquierda bajaba asta la cremallera del corpiño rojo-

-rayos…la tela se extendió hacia los lados y sintió un cosquilleo bajando desde su rostro, pasando por su cuello, sobre la malla ninja, y bajar asta su cintura, tan lento, tan delicado y dulce, si el solo roce de su mano le hacia sentir de aquella forma..como seria si….- I…Ita…Itachi-san suéltame ya –le rogó-

-besando tan lento como se podía permitir para no hacerle daño alguno a esa chica que le estaba resultando tan interesante, saboreo todo su cuello blanco, y observo el pequeño busto bajando y subiendo, el vientre plano, y solo estaba cubierta por la malla negra, era algo realmente tentador, bajo su cabeza asta un lugar especifico del pecho de la pelirosa, se recostó justo en el sitio donde los latidos de la vida comienzan y se dedico a escucharlos-…….-subió asta el rostro de la muchacha- me tienes miedo Sakura –y nuevamente beso los labios cerrados de la konoichi-….solo tienes que mirarme

-no tenia miedo…como temerle a alguien tan delicado?, como repudiar esas manos tan deliciosas?, de que forma podía negarse a ese deseo que había crecido con un extraño?-…..-abrió los ojos con prudencia y delante de ella unos ojos negros, tan profundos como unos que ya conocía… claramente era hermanos-

-grandes orbes verdes, inocentes y asustados, sinceros y fuertes, llena de valor, aquella mujer era realmente intrigante, la libero del agarre y mientras la miraba fijamente retiraba de su cabello rosa unas cuantas hojas y pequeños palitos, luego ambas manos se quedaron en el rostro de ella, nuevamente la beso, pero ella no hacia nada, por mas que movía sus labios sobre los rosados de ella, no le correspondió- sigues asustada –bajo las manos y cerro la camisa de la chica con la misma lentitud con que la abrió, y luego acaricio los muslos de ella con la totalidad de sus manos hambrientas y ella dejo escapar un suspiro-…-sonrió con superioridad-

-esa sonrisa la hizo volver a la realidad, en un rápido movimiento salio de debajo de el y saco un kunai y adopto una posición de defensa-

-se levanto y le dio la espalda, camino hacia el frente ignorándola, otro podría hacerse cargo de esa situación, esta solo era una niña-

-en silencio observo como se alejaba el traidor, bajo su arma- gracias –dijo sonriendo, gracias por darme mi primer beso, pensó aun sonriendo-

Ese no a sido un beso real –dijo leyéndole los pensamientos-

-la sangre subió a su cara, y su corazón nuevamente latió con desenfreno, mezcla de vergüenza y rabia, el chakra se concentro en su puños y no dudaría en golpearlo-

Tu no me as correspondido, ese no puede ser un beso real…. pero creo que tu seguirás buscándome para acabar conmigo –dijo desapareciendo con la velocidad que solo un Uchiha puede tener-

-después de unos segundos de silencio, descargo toda su rabia contra una gran roca haciendo que un enorme hueco quedara en esta, y con los ojos cerrados se recostó en un árbol asimilando lo que había pasado recién, tomo aire, y se empezó a deslizar sobre el tronco en el que estaba recostada-

-la tomo de la cintura antes de que esta cayera sentada en el suelo y la pego a el-

-con los ojos cerrados, y el olor de Itachi aun impregnado en sus recuerdos- vas a besarme?

PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO SAKURA-CHAN!!, CLARO QUE QUIERO BESARTE DATEBAYO!! –grito un emocionado rubio mientras se juntaba más a ella-

-abrió los ojos de inmediato y al ver al chico tan cerca lo golpeo dejándolo nockeado en el suelo- NARUTO NO BAKA!!

-suspiro cansado ante las niñerías de Naruto que se supone ya no era tan niño- Sakura, no vuelvas a alejarte, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, casi no te alcanzamos

-hizo una reverencia- perdón Kakashi-sensei

-la miro y sonrió- no te preocupes, ahora sigamos, debemos llegar pronto al escondite de Akatsuki y recuperar a Gaara –mientras saltaba a un árbol donde se encontraba la abuela de Sasori-

Hai Kakashi-sensei –dijo una alegre Sakura y un adolorido Naruto-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

bien…que les pareció?...surgió luego de ver el capitulo 12 de shippuden.

Dejen muchos reviews n.n

kisu


	10. Lastimarte SASUSAKU

Mientras ellas duermen 10

Lastimarte

SASUSAKU

Desde el final del 355

Fic dedicado a GAASAITALEX234 –ale para ti n.n- que se que has estado muy ansiosa con el desenlace, espero ke te guste tqm n.n

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

que pasa? –le miro curiosa-

no estoy seguro pero el olor de Uchiha Sasuke esta en este suelo –dijo uno de los perros invocados por Kakashi-

…!!

………..

-las sombras amenazan lentamente por los árboles-

Se que estas ahí –estaba de espaldas pero sabia claramente que alguien le observaba, se giro y le miro de frente-

Sa…su…ke –lo había encontrado, el objetivo de los 8 de Konoha era encontrar al Uchiha, es por el por quien había entrenado tan duro, y ahora que lo encontró contando con mucha suerte, no podía hacer nada mas que mirar-

Grrrr Sakura-chan, tenemos que informar de inmediato –decía el perro ninja- Sakura-chan me estas escuchando!! –salio corriendo a avisarle a alguien para traer refuerzos-

………….

-seguía mirándola, el viento mecía sus cabellos negros, la capa ondulaba y amenazaba con llover, las hojas de los árboles se movían con la misma rapidez-

-correspondía a su mirada, la de el era fría, calculadora, la había desarmado con tan solo mirarla, por el y solo por el era lo que es ahora, tanto entrenamiento, tantas lagrimas, para buscarlo, para llevarlo de regreso a Konoha-

-lo sabia, seguía siendo la niña de antes, a pesar de ser sumamente fuerte, de lo hábil que era, ella seguía siendo la Sakura que conoció-…..-extendió la mano y abrió su palma frente a ella, invitándola a llegar asta el, llamándola en total silencio-

-le miro a los ojos tan negros como la noche, ojeo su mano extendida, lo dudo mil veces en un segundo, dio un paso, otro mas, y el camino no era tan largo como se lo esperaba, por el contrario, era corto, o quizás se le había hecho de esa forma por el destino al que se dirigía-….-dos o tres pasos la separaban de el que seguía esperándola, titubeo un momento y subió de forma lenta y prolongada su mano asta posarla en la de el, al hacerlo la estrecho con algo de fuerza y su rostro se relajo, se expresión mostró calma y serenidad-

Sakura –la llamo, y recibió esos enormes ojos verdes, llenos de frustración, y al tiempo de una inmensa alegría-

-le miro fijamente, y la mirada antes negra ahora se tornaba rojo sangre, con tres aspas girando, el lo había logrado, tenia el mangekyou sharingan, lo había logrado, ella sonrió, el parpadeo-…..-abrió los ojos y se hallo en un lugar oscuro, iluminado por una frívola luna roja que daba un aspecto lúgubre al ya sombrío lugar- soy una estupida –se regaño a si misma, sabia perfectamente los alcances de aquel jutsu, sabia que había quedado atrapada en el y que no había escapatoria- Sasuke-kun!! –lo llamo mas no recibió ninguna respuesta, el lugar fue tomando un aspecto conocido, las calles de Konoha, las puertas del clan Uchiha, estas se abrieron dándole paso, lo medito por un momento, y entro decidida, no importaba lo que fuese, Sasuke se lo quería mostrar-….-unos cuantos pasos calles arriba, en el suelo había pequeños charcos, que ella supuso eran rojos por el reflejo de la luna, pero que equivocada estaba, eran sangre, así lo pudo comprobar al ser salpicada por esta, no supo como, ni cuando, pero vio unos cuerpos cayendo, y el abanico también estaba manchado, ahogo un grito de desespero-

Por que lo hiciste hermano? –gritaba una pequeña vocecita, el ruido entre todo aquel silencio de muerte provenía de la mas hermosa de las casas-

-corrió hacia aquel lugar, siguió corriendo asta donde provenían los alaridos, al llegar se paro de seco frente a una gran puerta que se encontraba entre abierta, con la mano derecha la empujo suavemente- oh por dios!! –susurro, aquella era una escena horrible, desastrosa para la mente de un chico como aquel que no pasaba de los 8 años-

Quería ver la capacidad de mi contenedor –respondió a la pregunta incansable del menor de los Uchiha, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento-

-los cuerpos sangraban, la habitación se encontraba tibia, eso indicaba que aquellas personas recién habían muerto, o que las lágrimas del niño eran suficientes para llenar el ambiente-

No me mates!! No me mates!! –había salido corriendo de la casa, llorando, con los puños apretados, y una pelirosa detrás, su capa para la lluvia ondeaba en el espacio, sus pasos no se escuchaban, su rostro daba una impresión de desconsuelo- no me mates!!

Ódiame, aborréceme y cuando tengas estos ojos búscame –estaba en un poste de luz, la luna detrás de él, la katana desenvainada y la misma expresión de indiferencia-

No me mates –cayo en el suelo, con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas flexionadas y los sollozos desbordantes-

-se agacho y acaricio el cabello negro entre sus dedos, el pequeño la miro a los ojos, ella misma se contagio de nostalgia y lloro, abrazo al chico con fuerza contra su pecho- Sa…Sasuke-kun –el apretó la tela de la ropa de la chica y desapareció en el aire como si de un holograma se tratase-

Entiendes ahora..por que debo acabar con el sin importar nada mas…-susurro en el oído de la Haruno que se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca de ella-

Eso intento –dijo al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas, se levantaba y se giraba para verle de frente-

Ahora entiendes por que traicione Konoha…

Eso creo…-le miro fijamente-

Ahora, dejare que te vayas y que le digas a los demás que dejen de seguirme, que yo me encargare de matar a Itachi…

No lo haré –le respondió segura, el ambiente empezó a cambiar, aunque ella no se movió ni un milímetro ahora se encontraba en un bosque, con árboles, muchos árboles que semejaban a los cerezos pero estos tenían pétalos del color de la luna, del color del miedo, que dejaban el suelo cubierto como si de un tapete se tratase, rojo, rojo sangre, y ella estaba amarrada a uno de esos árboles, por la cintura, de los pies, y los brazos levantados, con las muñecas sujetas con fuerza, a pesar de tener puesta la capa sentía frió, mucho frió- Sasuke-kun…

No quieres entender que debes alejarte de mi….no dudare en lastimarte para que dejes de hacerlo, al menos retrasarlos a todos…serás una molestia –esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de maldad- y bien…

Y bien que?, ya te dije que no lo haré, Naruto y yo prometimos llevarte de regreso –le miro fijamente, ya no importaba, después de todo ya estaba perdida en ese mundo conformado por los recuerdos y deseos de Sasuke-

-desenfundo su katana, ella siguió el movimiento de esta con los ojos, el se acerco, rasgo las mangas del manto-

-el frió metal rasgo sus brazos, apenas rozándola, y el tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su calmada y torturadora respiración, de las mangas paso al frente, y en pocos segundos la tela negra se esparcía en pedazos de diferentes tamaños encima del follaje rojo-

-alzo el mentón ce la chica para que le viera fijamente, la respiración de la pelirosa había sido afectada y ahora subía y bajaba con rapidez, sus labios entre abiertos, el miedo y la amargura pintadas en su mirada, llevo la katana asta su cuello, apretó el borde afilado en su piel y bajo asta el corpiño rojo, veía la sangre superficial brotando por el camino que había recorrido, bajar asta manchar la tela, miraba sus ojos, luego bajaba a sus pechos rebosantes por la respiración aunque en verdad fuesen pequeños, la volvía a mirar, y la katana rasgo toda el jubón, dejando la misma marca que en su cuello llego asta su abdomen-

Sa…Sasuke-kun ahh –podría jurar que tuvo un orgasmo sin siquiera haber sido tocada, su respiración se paro, sus músculos se tensaron, y la mirada inquisidora de el no ayudaba mucho-

-oírla suspirar de aquella forma tan sensual solo le hacia sentir ganas de verla completamente a su merced, siguiendo el río de la herida que mancho su sostén y lleno su ombligo, siguió bajando asta el borde de la falda y el pantalón corto, de la misma forma el filo de la espada rompió la tela con un ligero sonido como cuando algo se desgarra, los pedazos caían en el aire como serpentinas que contrastaban con el paisaje-…….-pasaron unos minutos, horas, solo kami sabia cuanto ya que esto no existía, en ese lapso eterno y acotado a la vez el observo la blanca piel manchada con sangre, el sonrojo de las mejillas, el muy raro color de cabello que le daba a todo un aire de inocencia, los pétalos cayendo asta no dejar un solo rastro de la ropa que ya no era ropa-

-bajo la katana, con su mano libre se acerco asta la piel de su ex compañera de equipo, y poso la totalidad de su palma sobre el vientre de esta que le miraba fijamente, recorrió el camino de la herida con total paciencia asta llegar al nacimiento de la lesión, poso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella manchándola de un rojo intenso, acaricio el rosa con la yema de sus dedos, se pego a ella y la beso con posesión, pero era lento a su vez, moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella, adentrando su lengua en la cavidad dulce y húmeda, sintiendo un ardor en el momento en que ella le siguió el juego, el aire faltaba, su mano seguía sobre el cabello, los pechos de ella rozando con la tela de su ropa, la asfixia de aquel encuentro-….-mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de la pelirosa, alzo la mano en la que sostenía la katana, en un rápido movimiento en el que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, los de ella por el contrario bien abiertos, expectantes, ansiosos de lo que se iba a producir, el apretó con mayor fuerza su mordida y la katana bajo-

AHHHHH!!!!

-abrió los ojos en su tono corriente, ella se desplomaba en el aura, la sujeto de la cintura evitando la caída, ella sudaba, su respiración seguía agitada, su cuerpo temblaba aunque estuviera inconciente, en menos de un segundo el cielo rompió las nubes y empezó a llover, lo que tardo una gota en caer en su mejilla es lo que el tardo llevándola al mundo de tsukiyomi y traerla de vuelta, ahora dormía y obviamente no noto el beso calido y fugaz en su mejilla-

Sasuke!! –llamo Juugo que recién llegaba a ese lugar seguido de los pajarillos-

Hmp…–la dejo bajo el cuidado del perro ninja que se había quedado, este entendió con solo la mirada fría que un Uchiha puede otorgar que no debía decir mucho sobre aquel encuentro-

……….

Quien es esa chica? –pregunto intentando ocultar su interés-

Nadie…solo una molestia….movámonos!! –apresuraron el paso cada uno por su lado-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

había pensado en poner a la zorra..ejem a Karin en ves de a Juugo, pero dije mejor no xD!!

Oh Sasuke es tan…tan…apasionado…!!

El drable mas largo de estos, y realmente kedo satisfecha, espero ke les guste, gracias por los reviews

Déjenme una opinión haciendo clic en go xD!!

kisu


	11. Violencia SASUSAKU

Mientras ellas duermen 11

SASUSAKU

Violencia

Gracias por los reviews

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-llego a la casa del Uchiha, el había regresado luego de 6 años, había acabado con el sannin traidor y con un criminal de rango s, como no iba a perdonarlo Konoha?, y ella aun lo esperaba, el como siempre no mostraba ningún interés hacia nada, la venganza no le había hecho una persona feliz-….-da dos o tres golpes-

Quien?

Soy yo Sasuke-kun, vengo a traerte un encargo de Hokage-sama

-abrió la puerta y la vio de arriba abajo, no cabía duda en que la pelirosa había cambiado bastante, ahora lucia mas madura- entra

-la casa era totalmente sobria, asta el punto de decir que asfixiante, le entrego un rollo- dijo que le mandes los que te dio hace una semana

-puso una cara de fastidio y subió las escaleras-…….que no piensas venir por ellos!! –le ordeno con un grito-

-apretó los ojos y subió a paso lento, sabía que seguía, era una cruel rutina-

-dejo los papeles sobre una mesa en su dormitorio, al llegar la chica se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura al tiempo que la empujaba sobre la cama y recostaba todo su peso sobre ella-

-tomo una bocanada de aire, se estaba asfixiando, en ese instante el se apodero de sus labios y le beso con fuerza, se estaba ahogando, pataleo, intento gritar entre el contacto, araño esos brazos fuertes que la apresaban, aun así el no le soltaba, el no la escuchaba-

-las heridas se sintieron como un escozor sobre su piel, respondió con una mordida en el labio inferior de su compañera, y sintió ese sabor metálico de la sangre-

-aprovecho a coger algo de aire mientras el la hería, entre el dolor y el sabor a sangre sintió alivio en su pecho de poder respirar la fin-

-se alzo un poco y la observo, su labio lastimado estaba hinchado y un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su barbilla perdiéndose en su cuello, y otro pequeño río rojo iba directo por su mejilla asta pasar por su lóbulo y mezclarse con el rosa, se agacho nuevamente siendo algo mas cuidadoso y recargo todo su ser sobre sus antebrazos a cada lado de la Haruno, acomodo su cabeza entre el cuello de la kunoichi, saco la lengua lentamente posándola sobre el carmesí, y siguió el camino asta llegar a su origen, lamiendo y alisando la herida, y de la misma forma se adentro entre los cabellos, permitiéndose un momento para disfrutar del olor a flores-

-tenia las manos sobre la cama, apretando fuertemente las sabanas y suspirando de una forma loca, no podía evitarlo, aquellas caricias la estaban matando, aquella calida sensación en su entrepierna, Dios, el dolor se volvía deseo y el lo sabia, por que hacia aquello, por que, el lo sabia, ella estaba apasionada por el y no podía dejar de demostrarlo-

-se levanto de la cama y se dio tiempo de mirarla, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pecho agitado, las manos tensas y la boca entre abierta-…-sonrió satisfecho y con un orgullo tremendo, era fácil verla como la quería- los rollos están sobre la mesa, tómalos y márchate –salio de la habitación-

-se sentó sobre el colchón, se calmo un poco y fue asta el espejo que había sobre la mesa de noche, ella tuvo que dejarlo ahí en otra ocasión en la que había sido mas rudo y la había sacado por la ventana sin siquiera comprobar su estado- desgraciado Uchiha –susurro mientras emanaba algo de chakra de sus dedos curando su herida-…….-se levanto de la cama, tomo los rollos sobre la mesa, dio un par de vueltas en el cuarto- malditacea!! Por que demonios nunca terminas y me haces tuya de una buena vez!!! –Grito de una forma espantosa, enojada, pateo la cama y esta se volteo y estrello contra la pared, todo el cuarto estaba lleno de polvo, de trozos de madera regados-

-subió corriendo al escuchar tremendas suplicas y alboroto, entre la polvareda pudo ver las cortinas blancas moviéndose con el viento que se filtraba por la ventana abierta-

…………

…………

-su brazo fue torcido sobre su espalda, sintió el raspón en sus rodillas, la tela de su camisa ser rasgada contra el ladrillo, y su rostro, bueno solo la sangre brotaba de su mejilla derecha, como pudo vio al traidor de Sasuke sobre ella, lastimándola, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la oficina de Godaime, y otra cosa que no paso desapercibida para ella fue la erección sobre sus caderas-

….…….

-se sentó en el suelo ayudada por Hinata mientras veía a Neji y a Kiba dándole una buena paliza al Uchiha, a Kotetsu tratando de esposarlo-

Solo estaré encerrado unos días Sakura!! –Grito mientras los otros se lo llevaban casi a rastras para que fuese reprendido por la Hokage-

-claro que solo serian unos días, y para ese entonces ella estaría esperándole en casa para vengarse por todas su heridas y cobrarle lo que nunca le daba, esta vez se lo habían evitado los chicos que estaban cerca, pero una vez solos se las arreglarían-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

masoquismo?

Dios me imagino a esos dos así de violentos y me dan unas ganas de….ejem…ke cosas no ¬//¬

Gracias por todos los reviews, no olviden dejarlos con las peticiones de sus parejas y de ke kieren ke pase o ke se yo xD!!

Dejen su opinión en un review haciendo clic en "go"

kisu


	12. Bragas TENTHINA

Mientras ellas duermen 12

TENTHINA

Bragas

Capitulo dedicado a golili- HINATAXsasuke4e, yo espero ke te guste n.n

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hola Hinata!! –la saludo entrando con total familiaridad al cuarto de la heredera-

Tenten-san –se levanto de la cama e hizo una reverencia, a pesar de que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que ella dejara las formalidades no podía evitarlo-

-acostumbrada a la correcta Hinata, se acostó en su cama mientras encendía la tele y la jalaba con una mano para que esta la acompañara-

Como estas? –le pregunto mirándola de reojo-

Bien bien, solo algo aburrida, tu como estas?

E estado entrenando mucho –sonrió-

-pasaba los canales buscando algo que ver-

Y como van las cosas con Neji-nii-san?

Nee, todo va bien, aunque ya me estoy cansando de todas esas misiones en Anbu

-rió un poco- si te comprendo, es lo mismo con Naruto-kun

-sonrió-

Quieres que baje por algo de comer? –le miro curiosa-

Claro seria genial!! –se acomodo, tomo un cojín y lo abrazo mientras veía a la peliazul salir de la bella habitación-…..-suspiro, no solo estaba cansada de Neji, estaba arta!!, de que lo quería lo quería, pero ese chico no se enteraba que si a ella le diera la gana le podría dar tres vueltas, que lo haría temblar ante ella, ella quería dejarse llevar, demostrar que ya no era la chica inocente, no podía fingir que nada estaba pasando, y Dios que toda esa situación se acabaría pronto-

-se sentó a su lado, la chica de los moñitos parecía distraída, puso una mano sobre su hombro- se que te gustan los dulces, y habían algunos pastelillos de fresa -sonrió-

Gracias Hinata –tomo uno de la bandeja y lo comió rápidamente cosa que hizo reír a la Hyuuga- lo siento, son mi debilidad –rasco su cuello-

No es nada –tomo el de ella-

……

……

-se acerco demasiado a la chica y la tumbo encima del colchón- vamos, dame un poco, no seas envidiosa!!

-tenia un trozo de pastel escondido entre sus manos- Tenten-san, ya te has comido mas de la mitad!!

-se dejo caer sobre ella sintiendo como el gran busto de la peliazul amortiguaba su peso- vamos, vamos!!, dame un poco!! -rogaba-

-se metió el trozo de un solo bocado a la boca y enrojeció- no, si… sigues así te pon.. te pondrás gorda –dijo con la boca llena-

Nooo!! Te lo has comido Hinata!! –Grito desesperada-……¬¬ –una idea macabra cruzo por su mente en cuestión de segundos-

-de repente la novia de su primo la estaba besando, insitandola a abrir la boca con la lengua, ella suspiro sorprendida y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella haciendo ademán de retirarse-

-hizo mayor presión sobre ella que no se negó y abrió la boca, saboreo el dulce de fresa en los labios de la chica, gimió dentro de los labios de esta al sentir que sus manos soltaban sus moños-

-abrió los ojos y le miro fijamente, el cabello castaño caía en su rostro y bañaba sus hombros, sonreía maliciosamente- Ten..Tenten-san, yo…gomen yo

-la peliazul estaba totalmente sonrojada, con las finas manos enredadas en su cabello, se recostó nuevamente sobre ella y el beso fue mucho más apasionado que antes, explorando cada rincón de la calida cavidad, sacando suspiros entrecortados a ambas, inexpertas y deseosas-

-temblorosamente sus manos levantaron la fina camisa oriental que tenía puesta la chica de las armas, no sabía muy bien por que, pero si quería eso, además era tan dulce, tan extremadamente morboso-

lllllllllllllll

Neji-nii-san, tu novia vino a buscarte –le dijo apenas entro en la mansión-

Ella dijo algo Hanabi-sama? –le miro fijamente-

Esta con mi hermana, debe estar esperándote –sonrió y salio a gran velocidad, tenía una cita muy importante-

lllllllllllllll

-abrió lentamente la puerta corrediza, una imagen algo extraña le hizo entrar por completo y darse cuenta de que si fue real, la ropa de las chicas estaba regada en el suelo justo al lado de la cama, y un bulto tenia movimiento acelerado bajo las cobijas, un enorme olor a sexo lleno sus pulmones-... –el movimiento se detuvo-

-se miraron fijamente muy sonrojadas, desnudas como estaban, con sus cabellos largos mezclándose bajo las mantas que las cubrían-

-una cabecita castaña asomo asta la mitad de las cobijas blancas, mirándole tímidamente, solo se veían los ojos- Tenten!!

Neji-nii-san!! –sonrojada y sorprendida se sentó sobre la cama tan solo cubierta por el fino satín de su cama-

Hinata-sama!! –No cabía en si de asombro y pues no estaba resultando en nada bueno aquella escena, su novia y su prima estaban desnudas en la cama-

_Podría darte tres vueltas si me diera la gana, tu que quieres de mi?, que no te tiemblen las piernas, que temes de mi?, no te llenes de miedo si me quito la mascara, si de repente una noche me levanto a tu hermana y le quito las bragas._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

yuri? –se le sale la baba-

Dios que e disfrutado escribiendo esto, la ultima parte es de una canción de Verónica Orozco, se llama las bragas, y pues creí que era perfecta para esta ocasión.

Esas chicas si ke saben disfrutar una amistad!!

Gracias a todos por los bellos reviews, me hacen muy felices

Si ves este u otro de mis fanfics publicado sin mi permiso y mi dulce carisma en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

Dejen un review con su opinión y parejas haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu


	13. Alergia SASUSAKU

Mientras ellas duermen 14

SASUSAKU

Alergia

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Ella no lo sabe, no se da cuenta, no lo nota, ni se imagina….-

……...

Sasuke-kun…

-aquí va de nuevo, ella me llama y mis oídos transforman su voz chillona en una bella melodía, haciendo que todos mis sentidos entren en alerta por que saben de su presencia, siempre me ha pasado lo mismo pero antes podía controlarlo, hoy en día trato de hacer lo mismo que antes, tratarla mal, ignorarla, pero por mas que lo hago ella no se despega de mi-

Sasuke-kun…te encuentras bien?

-por supuesto que no estoy bien…ella no se da cuenta…aprieto mis ojos con fuerza, quiero forzarme a no verla, de solo imaginarla me pasan unos escalofríos tremendos-

Sasuke-kun…

-ahora la voz triste, que no se cansa de llamarme?, y por si fuera poco mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, recordando la noche pasada, suponiendo su cuerpo frágil a tan solo unos centímetros del mió-………-y ahora posa su mano sobre mi hombro, Dios, no sigas!!, en un acto reflejo me aferro a las cobijas que cubren nuestros cuerpos, no quiero que pase de nuevo, que no lo entiende?-

Sasuke-kun…será mejor que me vaya

-mi cuerpo se tensa ante la amenaza, ella es como la droga, la primera vez la pruebas y no te gusta, lo haces la segunda por que la primera no te gusto entonces no hay riesgo alguno, la tercera por que ya le cojiste el tiro, la cuarta, la quinta, la sexta…pero tu no eres adicto…Sakura no lo notas?...-…..-antes de que ella pueda hacer cualquier cosa y de que yo mismo pueda decidirlo mi cuerpo actúa por instinto, y me giro quedando sobre ella, evitando que escape…ella ni se imagina cuan fastidioso me resulta su cabello rosado esparcido por la almohada, y la miro a los ojos, esos ojos que son inconfundibles, hermosos, vivaces, y sus mejillas sonrosadas, se ve tan linda…aquí los síntomas ya hicieron su aparición, ahora la chica molesta me parece una diosa…-

Sa…Sasuke-kun!!

-ahora esta sorprendida, joder!!...sentir su piel contra la mía, y entonces mi cuerpo reacciona, y un cosquilleo llena mis venas, y mi mente empieza a ceder ante el castigo, y ahora creo que debo hacerla mía, una y otra vez….pobre de mi, no por el hecho de sufrir esta desgracia, no por que mi cuerpo no se controle ante su presencia…ella no sabe cuan difícil es cuando se separa de mi…ella no se da cuenta de que estoy enfermo de sentirla…no nota mis esfuerzos en vano por reprimir mis actos…ella ni se imagina que no puedo verla sin pensar nuevamente en tenerla entre mis brazos-…Sakura, soy alérgico a ti….

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

no se pero a mi me gusto xD!!

Muchas gracias por todos los bellos reviews, no olviden decir que parejas quieren.

Si ves esta u otra de mis historias publicada sin mi permiso y sin mi dulce carisma en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu


	14. Violencia 2 SASUSAKU

Mientras ellas duermen 15

SASUSAKU

Violencia 2

Es recomendable que leas VIOLENCIA, que es el 11 en esta sección, esta es la segunda parte de ese n.n

Naruto no me pertenece –no vaya a ser ke cometa plagio contra Kishi y hay si kien me salva, plagiar a dos grandes autores seria mi final jurídico owO-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-saco las llaves de su casa, la giro en la cerradura y un exquisito olor a ramen lleno sus pulmones y su estomago reclamaba alimento-

_Eres un brusco Sasuke!!_

_Hmp!!_

_Tsunade-sama v__ieras como quedo raspada Sakura!! –Akamaru ladro afirmando lo que decía su dueño y el Uchiha lo miraba lleno de ira-_

_Te vas a quedar asta mañana por la tarde en el calabozo y no te daremos nada de comer –sentencio la Hokage-_

Supongo que tienes mucha hambre Sasuke-kun –se asomo sonriente por el marco de la cocina con una olla humeante-

Hmp –la miro, ella tenía unas cuantas vendas en sus rodillas y una curita en su mejilla derecha, con su ropa usual y una imagen traviesa de la pelirosa cocinando todos los días en su casa atravesó por su mente-

Hice todo esto solo para ti, se como te castigo Tsunade-sama, así que…

-avanzo un paso-

-sonrió maléficamente-…….quieres un poco?...-volteo el recipiente lentamente y el suelo quedo lleno de pastas largas, de trocitos de carne perfectamente picados, trozos de verduras por aquí y por allá-

-su corazón dio un vuelco al ver lo que había hecho, por que!!-

-soltó la cacerola que cayo haciendo un estruendo entre todo el silencio tenso entre ellos- espero que te aproveche Sasuke-kun

-se pocisiono detrás de ella con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, torció el brazo de la chica y la tiro contra el suelo, justo en el lugar donde estaba la comida regada, se agacho observándola-

Que demonnn –su cara estampada en la pasta, ahogándose entre ella, tomando aire cuando el la alzaba un poco pero de inmediato la hundía de nuevo-

-una vez se canso de verla retorciéndose en el piso la soltó, se levanto mientras veía su falda levantada de tanto movimiento-

–poco o nada le había importado aquello, con cuidado de no resbalar gateo asta una distancia lejos de el, observándolo fijamente-

-le dio la espalda y se metió a la cocina, algo debía comer-

-llego al baño y se quito los restos de su cara, limpio un poco su ropa mojada y paso sus manos mojadas entre su cabello rosado- baka…-sus ojos se humedecieron y suspiro profundo-

-vio en el mesón n tazón servido de la comida que estaba tirada en el suelo, tomo sus palillos y empezó a digerir la deliciosa comida preparada por ella-…………-aunque no estaba satisfecho si fue un gran alivio, salio del lugar y la sala estaba silenciosa, pero en el baño se escuchaba el grifo abierto, veía la sombra de las sandalias de la chica por la rendija entre el piso y la puerta cerrada-

……………

……………

-giro su cabeza, sorprendida por la repentina forma en que se abrió la puerta que la protegía del Uchiha- SASUKE!! –grito mientras este la jalaba y la sacaba del lavado-

-la empujo contra las escaleras haciendo que su espalda se lastimara con los bordes de los escalones-

-se posiciono sobre ella, con una pierna entre las de la kunoichi y la otra apretándola, tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con las suyas, la miro a los ojos verdes y vidriosos, sus azabaches siguieron el pequeño canalillo que descendía de ellos- eres tan débil, ya estabas llorando…siempre lloras por todo

-giro su rostro molesta, sonrojada y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo…atrapada- es el agua, si no recuerdas casi me ahogas en ramen -refunfuño-

Hmp!! –bajo su rostro y con su lengua calida y hambrienta lamió el liquido- mentirosa

-cerro los ojos ante el contacto- Sa…Sasuke…suéltame -rogó-

-llego al oído de la Haruno muy lentamente, repartiendo besos calidos y lentos sobre su mejilla- No –su voz sonaba ronca, llena de placer, mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y sus manos viajaron asta la cremallera de su corpiño, la bajo con prisa mientras ella apretaba sus parpados y aguantaba la respiración, y en el baño el agua seguía corriendo en el lavamanos con un sonido húmedo-

-cada vez se sentía as apretada contra la baldosa, entre aquel chico, extasiada de sus caricias, con un nudo en su garganta evitando que sus suspiros inundaran el lugar, sin camisa, con la falda asta los muslos y unas manos adentrándose entre sus pantalones cortos- s…su…suéltame

-quería llevarla a la cama, pero ella la había destrozado-….-gruño molesto y mordió la piel que no cubría el sostén, lo hizo con fuerza haciendo que un grito ahogado por su mano derecha aletargara sus sentidos, succiono el trozo de carne y luego lo lamió, permitiéndose un segundo para ver el morado sobre la pelirosa, cada vez se sentía mas urgido, mas caliente, mas excitado-

-a pesar del dolor estaba disfrutando, paso sus manos por la espalda del moreno, atrayéndolo mas hacia se, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás para que el tuviese mayor libertad-….que me sueltes te digo!! –concentro chakra en sus manos, se aferro a la tela y tiro de ella haciendo que el se estrellara con uno de los muebles, sentado en el suelo y con una notable erección dentro del pantalón, subió su falda, acomodo su camisa, paso delante de el, abrió la puerta y salio cerrando de un portazo-

-pasó las manos por su cabello y recostó su cabeza contra el sofá-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

muajajajaaj me gusto esto, saku ke malvada fue con el

gracias a todos por los hermosos reviews.

Muchos han pedido nejitent, kiero decirles ke ya puse uno, esta de tercero, pero luego pondré uno mas n.n

No olviden dejar ke parejas kieren

Dejen su opinión en un review haciendo click en "go"

Kisu

llllllllllllll

A pesar de la depresión de caballo que me agobia, debo actualizar por una razón especial….Pulga fue de las ke mas me apoyo en esto, es mas me defendió en su fantástico fanfic, en serio te lo agradezco, también a Nay que aguanto mi berrinche y me dijo que cuando me entraran ganas de plagiar mejor me la sobara xD!!, dios fueron tantas las personas que me aguantaron que realimente no se como agradecerles, Ale, Mia, Mix, Yoje, Emili, Any, Maritza, Albert, Miguel, Cindy, dios son tantas lindas personas que si las escribo a todas no termino, pero a todas ellas y a las que no e mencionado por tiempo y espacio va dedicado este capitulo.

Los kiero

Para kienes no sepan se me esta acusando de plagio por una adaptación que hice de una de las historia de Gabriel García Marques, el fic es la Candida Sakura y su abuela desalmada, lo mejor del caso es ke las advertencias correspondientes están desde antes de iniciar la lectura, pero ellos dicen ke la plagie…(//Inner : me entraron ganas de plagiar así ke mejor me voy a sobarmela ¬¬, Nay gracias por el consejo//)

Kisu


	15. Colores SASODEI

-aparece después de una larga ausencia-

Mientras ellas duermen 16

SASODEI

Colores

Naruto no me pertenece.

Dejen las parejas que quieren leer.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Rojo?

No, debe ser un color que perdure

Insisto en rojo un!

Por que?

Es explosivo!!

Chiquillo idiota, eso no es arte

Sasori-dono, eres tu el que no comprende un!

Que tal azul?

El azul no es para nada expresivo ¬¬

Quizás amarillo?

Por que no verde?

Verde!!, estas loco Deidara?

El amarillo no se aleja mucho de MI locura un! –se cruzo de brazos-

No me gusta esperar!!

Rojo?

No!!...rosa?

Claro como la mocosa de Konoha ¬¬

Otra vez con eso?

Ya bueno…rojo?

Mejor azul…

Pero…

Esque…

Y donde esta lo fantástico en el azul?

Tengan!! –en su mano derecha traía una bolsita de papel-

Que es? –preguntaron los artistas-

Compre sus condones transparentes –dijo sin más-

Que!! -exclamaron- Itachi!!

Los toman o los dejan…

No me gusta esperar –tomo el paquete y se adelanto de los otros-

Al menos tienen sabor un? –un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas mientras halaba la capa del moreno-

No. –camino asta la salida-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

ke ekicidad!!

No pregunten, solo me dieron ganas de ponerlo xD!!

Gracias por todos los reviews, no olviden dejarlos con las peticiones de sus parejas y de ke kieren ke pase o ke se yo xD!!

Dejen su opinión en un review haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu


	16. Interpretar SASUSAKU

Mientras ellas duermen 18

SASUSAKU

Interpretar

Naruto no me pertenece

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´--

Por que el decía Hmp!! Pero ella no entendía que era lo que el quería decir.

Ella hacia tontas preguntas gastando un precioso tiempo en el que podrían estar haciendo…cualquier otra cosa.

Pero ella deseaba que le dijera algo concreto, alguna cosa, algo que opacara su curiosidad.

Sasuke-kun crees que este color me sienta bien? –"e gastado mis ahorros en este vestido, solo para que tu me lo quites"-

Aa –"pero ni se te ocurra dejar que alguien mas te vea así, te juro que le rompería la cara"-

-ella entendió "me importan un bledo tus pinches vestidos"-

Por que así era todo…para que se esforzaba en arreglarse si el ni lo notaba

Por que ella preguntaba cosas obvias

Sasuke-kun, no te parece que estoy un poquito falta de ejercicio? –"que se de cuenta de que e trabajado en mis glúteos"-

Hmp!! –"pero si así eres perfecta, no mas date la vuelta y veras lo que te puede pasar"-

-estaba segura de que ese significaba "eres una gorda y te voy a dejar por otra"-

Y los celos le enredaban la cabeza, no podía ser al menos un poquito expresivo?.

Por que ella aun se creía débil y que el la abandonaría de nuevo…pero el ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado como para dejarla a ella y a su…a ella.

Sasuke-kun, has visto mis vitaminas? –"acaríciame y hazme tuya una vez mas que yo me cuido"-

Iie –"acaso crees que dejare que mates a mis herederos con tus vitaminas?!"-

-"si no encuentras tus píldoras no vamos a tener mas sexo, no pienso arriesgarme a un embarazo no deseado"-

Por que todo es cuestión de interpretación

Pero ella no tenia mas opción que quedarse por que lo amaba, así el la detestara y no le demostrara al menos lastima.

Por que el no iba a irse, por que se iba a quedar…sin importar cuanto hablara ella.

Por que solo hacia falta un poco de comunicación entre ellos.

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´--

Que locura xD!!

Gracias por todos los bellos reviews, dejen que parejas quieren y sugerencias.

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu


	17. Formas SASUSAKU

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-

Mientras ellas duermen 19

Formas

**-----´´-----**

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Characteristics:** LIME WAFF Comfort

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado, y a todas las personas que han seguido esta pequeña colección que tendrá ene mil drables xD!!

**Otros: **aquí estoy, retomando a la niña fresa que había dejado abandonada durante unos días, pero eso no quiere decir que dejare al vampiro owO

-----´´-----

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-

Ahora estas sonriendo, de la misma forma en que sonreíste la vez en la que nos repartieron en grupos de a tres en la academia, entre emocionada y nerviosa……

Por que te sonrojaste de la misma forma en la que te sonrojabas cada que nos quedábamos solos, cada buenos días, cada mirada…..

Por que ahora estoy recostado sobre ti, atrapándote entre mi cuerpo y el sofá, de la misma forma en la que tu estabas sobre mi el día en que luchamos contra Zabusa, y tus lagrimas corrían libremente sobre tus mejillas, apretando la tela de mi camisa temiendo lo peor……

Por que de los gritos que quieren salir de tu garganta solo escapan unos cuantos gemidos cada que bajo un poco mas la tela que te protege, los mismos gritos que contenías la vez que Shukaku poseyó a Gaara, y tu te interpusiste a costa de tu propia seguridad solo para protegerme……

Por que tu cuerpo tiembla anticipándose a todo lo que quiero hacerte, tiembla de placer y no de miedo como cuando por poco te mato a ti y a Naruto en el refugio de Orochimaru……

Y entre abres tus ojos verdes y me miras llena de deseo, tu cabello rosa esparcido sobre tu pecho y parte de los cojines hace resaltar el blanco de tu piel, tu pecho sube y baja por que estas agitada, tus manos temblorosas envuelven mi cuello aferrandote un poco mas, exigiéndome que no me marche de nuevo, y aunque no llores como siempre, recuerdo claramente la forma en la que lo hacías cuando esa noche deje Konoha, tu voz se quebró, dijiste que harías todo por mi, y el llanto no cesaba……

-Sasuke-kun…-

Me llamas, y me duele, e dejado cualquier movimiento y me limito a mirarte, te sonrojas de sobremanera, y en otro momento eso me hubiera enloquecido de goce, pero ahora…ahora solo te abrazo, enterrando mi rostro en la curvatura de tu cuello, gritando en el silencio que te quedes conmigo y me cobijes con tu amor, suplicando perdón, aterrado ante la idea de perderte, despavorido con el pensamiento de que te podré hacer daño de nuevo, solo te abrazo, pidiéndote de cierta forma que sigas amándome……

-----´´-----

Me asusta la forma en la que se desestabiliza tu respiración, tu cuerpo tiembla y aprietas el abrazo un poco mas, gimoteas mi nombre tan quedo que casi no puedo oírte…que ocurre Sasuke-kun?...no me atrevo a preguntar, solo correspondo a tu abrazo posesivo, lo que sea que pase, yo de cualquier forma me quedare contigo……

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-

Dios que fresura, me ha salido demasiado dulce para mi gusto (//In : siempre haces cosas así ¬¬//) xD!!

Bueno espero les haya gustado, gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, los alertas, los favoritos y obviamente los hits, dejen que parejas quieren.

Dejen su opinión en un review haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu


	18. Hartoneo NARUSAKUSAI

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

Mientras ellas duermen 21

_**Mientras ello**__**s se echan un motoso después de hartoneo**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

•-----•-----•

-

-

-

**Pairing:** NaruSaku SaiSaku NaruSai

**Characteristics:** Lime Humor Hartar (1) Atoqui (2) Engomades (3)

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado, y a todas las personas que han seguido esta pequeña colección que tendrá ene mil drables xD!!

**Otros: **drable en compañía con **Sexilia-chan **idiotez al cien, capitulo retoma el titulo de la colección. (que bajo hemos caido, ahora nos juntamos con nuestra hermana…)

-

-

-

•-----•-----•

_Recuerdos_

-pensamientos o actos-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-le quito de la boca migas de pan y restos de frituras mientras las ramas del sauce al lado de la ventana se mecían por el viento de otoño- eres un puerco -aseguro-

-acomodo su cabeza en el sitio mas calentito que pudo encontrar mientras tomaba de las sabanas los restos de fruta dulce y los comía- estoy de acuerdo contigo Sakura-chan!! –encontró unos cuantos fideos de ramen instantáneo que aun eran comestibles y deleito su paladar con su comida favorita-

Naruto-kun no lo creo, un puerco es un hombre desaliñado, sucio…y yo, sin duda alguna, no soy nada de eso…-se defendió mientras tomaba con su lengua algo de mermelada de fresa-

Pero tambien es un hombre grosero y sin cortesía –apunto mientras se estremecía…y es que la mermelada estaba entre sus pechos…y el ramen había reposado segundos atrás en su entrepierna…-

…

Ding dong dang…

…

Abre tú!! –ordeno mientras alisaba su cabello rosado-

Por que yo datebayo? –hizo un puchero un zorruno-

Por que esta es tu casa picha corta –se acerco a su ropa tirada en el suelo-

Teme!! –se iba a lanzar en su contra pero la chica de ojos verdes se lo impidió-…pero Sakura-chan…

Naruto, abre la puerta por favor…hazlo por mi –le dio un besito justo encima de los bigotitos de su mejilla izquierda-

-se toco el sitio y como si no pudiera creerlo se quedo alucinando unos segundos para luego salir corriendo a atender a quien hubiese llegado-

-el negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y ella se rió…es que Naruto se había ido desnudo…- fea…quieres? –Le mostró un paquete aluminio azul y a ella le brillaron los ojos-

Ya sabes que si –se lanzo para arrebatarle el paquete…quería hartonearselos…y nada se lo iba a impedir-

-abrió la bolsa y se metió el contenido a la boca…masco, chupo y se lamió los labios quedando así todo engomado-

Sai!! –El corazón se le partió en dos y acumulo algo de chakra en sus puños-

Toma –le ofreció sacando la lengua para mostrarle la enorme bola de chicle de fresa que había babeado-

-no lo pensó dos veces y con una sonrisa socarrona se acerco al Anbu, puso sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo del chico y paso su lengua calida sobre la de el, mezclando el dulce con sus ansias de mas…gimió cuando el la apretó haciéndole notar su erección…suspiro de imaginar las marcas que quedarían en sus nalgas…Sai estaba siendo demasiado agresivo…y eso le gustaba-

Chicos llego la comida datebayo!! –llego con dos cajas humeantes de arroz frito y cerdo agridulce luego de la traumante experiencia de recoger el domicilio…para el repartidor claro esta, al Uzumaki poco o nada le importo la situación comprometedora- …

-el confite se encontraba untado en parte de su rostro y algunos cabellos habían quedado en el, los besos del moreno eran cada vez mas fuertes y exigentes, lo sintió sonreír sobre sus labios y escucho los reclamos del rubio por haberlo dejado fuera de la diversión…se dejo llevar por las emociones y mas pronto de lo que imagino el rubio se unió a ellos…y lo hizo de la forma que la hacia sentirse mas caliente y sucia…estaba viendo a Naruto estimulando a Sai…como le encantaba eso-

-sin pensarlo dos veces unto su miembro con algo de la salsa que se supone iban a cenar, lo masajeo un poco y en cuestión de segundos estaba listo para la acción, miro a la pelirosa, sabia que eso la excitaba, miro a Sai suspirando por las embestidas que le daba a la chica, la posición lo favorecía, el miembro de Raíz estaba de rodillas y acerco su falo a la entrada del otro-

-se aferro con fuerza a su cabellera rosa y tiro hacia atrás para besarle el cuello…aunque termino en mordida…una muy fuerte que le dejaría marca…tenia que apagar el grito que le produjo el intruso por detrás de alguna forma…verdad?-

…

-puso un OK en la lista, el trabajo en equipo era sin duda alguna un éxito…el árbol al lado de la ventana de la casa de Naruto desapareció de un plof y Kakashi camino satisfecho de su labor como sensei-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

(1) Saciar, incluso con exceso, a alguien el apetito de comer o beber. -Hartoneo viene de hartar (xD!!)-

(2) atoqui pues es atoqui…no saben que es atoqui? (¬¬)

(3) pues que son pegachentos y engomados. (…)

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio tambien hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Kisu**

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

Donde estaba Andy –Katsura-chan xD!!-?

…fui a un sitio donde me ofrecieron un dulce de menta, un sitio con olor a incienso, un lugar con figura indescifrable donde el suicidio y la sangre se veían tentadores, donde los complejos mas aberrantes eran simples pequeñeces, donde las chicas muestran sus deseos lesbicos y quieren formar tríos, donde las drogas eran gratis y el rockanroll era necesario, donde Malice mizer tiene una escultura tallada en oro, donde no hay pajaritos cantando ni golondrinas volando en el cielo, un sitio donde los padres son tan solo una leyenda de seres nauseabundos exterminados por el báculo sagrado de la princesa de la luna, donde Sasuke te follaba cuando lo desearas e Itachi era un prepago, donde Sai tenia mas inquietudes de las normales y quería resolverlas contigo, donde Kakashi era el pedofilo mas sensual y tu te volvías una Lolita de 12 años –alabado Humber Humbert-…a quien le miento, nunca saldría de un sitio así, nunca!! Y jamás les daría la ubicación!! xD!!

Realmente si me perdí, y asta ahora estoy saliendo del hueco, todo me salio mal y ahora los temores se hicieron realidad…la cosa no va bien…y no se cuando este de regreso, no tengo Internet en casa así que no me busquen al MSN –así que dejen los reviews por que no van a poder decirme por Chat cuanto les gusto el fic xD!!- mejor pónganme un mensaje en Hotmail, solo les adelanto que ya tengo varios capítulos adelantados, solo es cosa de venir al ciber UU…

Los kiero

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•


	19. Lo nuestro OFF

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

Mientras ellas duermen 22

_**Lo nuestro**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

•-----•-----•

-

-

-

**Pairing:** la que ustedes quieran leer

**Characteristics:** WAFF

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado, y a todas las personas que han seguido esta pequeña colección que tendrá ene mil drables xD!!

**Otros: **hay una niña muy especial, una a la que adoro, una que conocí gracias a FF, una que un día pidió la dejara traducir uno de mis fics, confundidas con el portuñol logramos entendernos –de hecho ella es la que me entiende, por que yo ni idea O.Ou-, una que un día regañe por hacer algo que ahora yo también hago (xD!!)…dios…y a esa niña le dedico este capitulo, hoy esta colección cumple un año, por que nació como un regalo para ella, y la actualizo nuevamente como regalo, se que no puedo hacer mucho por ti…pero... **.DaRkLaDiE feliz aniversario!!**

-

-

-

•-----•-----•

_Recuerdos_

-pensamientos o actos-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

De veras siento unas ganas enormes de abrazarte, de hacerte mía, de acariciar tus muñecas y luego besar tu cuello…acaso esta prohibido?...y ni te imaginas como me pongo de solo imaginar tu cuerpo sobre el mió, tus labios entreabiertos mientras te beso…por que no puedo?...

Dijiste que te ponías feliz con tan solo leer una pequeña nota mía…pero…yo me pongo el doble de alegre con solo saber que te acuerdas de mi…por que te acuerdas de mi cierto?...me gusta pensar en eso, en que, tu y yo podemos ser felices…también dijiste que lo nuestro era oficial…yo digo que lo nuestro es sublime…

Te acuerdas de mi?...yo lo hago a cada momento…yo estoy esperando por ti, a que formes parte de mi vida –aunque ya eres un todo-

Y cuando te veo –gracias al bendito entorno mediático- me pongo tan feliz, no sabes cuanto…la marca que tengo grabada con tu nombre me hace estremecer…y cada que fijo mi vista en mi anular derecho recuerdo que existe un compromiso…el único que me siento capaz de cumplir…y no prestes atención a esas aventurillas que componen mi vida…ya sabes como soy…no te confundas por mis actos e ideas…en serio te estoy esperando a ti…solo a ti…

Por favor recuérdame…es lo único que te pido…yo no puedo tocarte, tampoco puedo sacarte de mi mente…lo defino como una fijación…el ello grita a por ti, el yo lo apoya…pero ya sabes que lo usual es la represión, una solo dada por la distancia…por mi que todo se vaya al carajo…

Sabes?, estas rompiéndome…la verdad eso no me molesta, siendo sinceros…nunca creí llegar al punto de decir esto…lo sabes, no va conmigo…pero te amo…tanto tanto…incluso me siento idiota, te lo dije tantas veces…era algo que no esperaba decir jamás, pero si creo que lo que siento por ti es lo mas cercano al sentimiento…espero que se quede ahí…por que no imagino que esto pueda crecer mas…lo nuestro no puede ascender mas…cierto?

Y no es que no pueda, tampoco que sea prohibido, mucho menos que no te acuerdes de mi…por favor!!...lo sabemos, no hay limites, tampoco peros…menos pasión…el deseo esta aquí, punzante en el pecho y notorio en mi entrepierna húmeda…acaso tenemos que sonrojarnos?...claro que no…esperas que acalle lo que siento por ti?...no puedo, nunca e podido decírtelo de frente…y no es que no lo sepas, por que lo sabes, es solo que ahora mismo es imposible…

Lo recuerdas?, tu dijiste, que tenemos?...votamos por la relación…y es de las mejores decisiones que haya tomado…tu que quieres de mi?...por que yo lo anhelo todo, hagamos una promesa quieres?...paseando sin rumbo, un amor correspondido…cuando acabe este mundo puede que nos podamos encontrar…haz conmigo una promesa eterna (1)

La muerte se veía cercana, y tuve miedo…esto no te lo he dicho…pero la sangre sonaba mas tentadora que nunca…y escribí unas cartas, unas que no alcance a terminar…y a dejar los asuntos pendientes arreglados, disfrute del sexo en otros brazos, no eran los tuyos, ni siquiera se asemejaban –claro, asta ahora eres efímera…como debería ser…verdad?-…y entonces te escribí diciendo algo que te dejo confusa, no sabes si es mejor o peor…también me despedí de mis amigos, aunque nunca lo supieron realmente, de hecho parecía feliz, y lo estaba…por que no tenia miedo a desaparecer…lo único a lo que temí fue a ti…primero por que eras un gran asunto pendiente, pensaba irme sin reclamarte como es debido?...imagina querida cuan perdida estaba esta persona que te ama…

Pero aquí estoy…por que el miedo pudo mas, el destino no lo quiso…y no se en verdad cual hubiera sido mi reacción llegado el momento…creo que no hubiese sido capaz…tu que piensas sobre eso?...

Estas contenta con esto?...yo lo estoy…y por dios que te adoro…si lo se, esto esta pasado…pero…de que otra forma puedo hacértelo saber?...

Por ahora sigo soñando con tu cabello, con tus bellos pechos (xD!!) y con el día en que te reciba con un enorme cartel que tendrá tu nombre grabado y dirá algo así como "acérquese y reclame un beso"…uno apasionado, y también hágase de todo lo que se pueda hacer en publico, y si no métame al baño mas cercano y terminamos ahí…y abrázame fuerte…susurra algo de sangre y toma a esta servidora…

Asta entonces.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

(1)The end of the transmigration, ending de Shingetsutan tsukihime.

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio ****también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Kisu**

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•


	20. Besito SASUNARU

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Mientras ellas duermen 24

_**Besito**_

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasuNaru (xD!!)

**Characteristics:** Shonen-ai Lime

**Status:** Indefinido

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado, y a todas las personas que han seguido esta pequeña colección que tendrá ene mil drables xD!!

**Otros: **bueno, bueno…esta vez el capitulo va dedicado a la Sasukina mas bella del mundo!!...si Mix estoy hablando de ti, no te hagas tonta, espero que este capitulo te guste que te haya ido súper en la convención y como lo prometido es deuda me la pase viendo tu foto xD!!...estoy muy sugestionada por tu culpa ¬¬…**Black mix **–**Mix Himura**- disfruta de la lectura, te kiero mucho!! (k)

Creo que este se me extendió y puse más de lo que esperaba!! xD!!.

_Recuerdos_

-pensamientos o actos-

Oí teme –le miro picaramente-

Que quieres usuratonkachi –se sintió algo incomodo, sabia que tras esa mirada oscuras intenciones se escondían-

A cuantas chicas has besado? –lo codeo y lo miro por encima de los palillos, estaban en Ichiraku´s, que era mejor que comer con tu mejor amigo luego de que lo pudiste arrastrar de regreso a la aldea?-

Que estupido…-desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar mucho más interesante-

A poco no has besado a ninguna? –lo miro asombrado, sabia de sobra que el Uchiha era asediado por las chicas, y es que el era muy popular-

Y tú a cuantas? –le respondió con otra pregunta evadiendo cualquier cosa que lo involucrara a el directamente-

Yo pues…–se rasco la cabeza y se sonrojo- no intentes confundirme datebayo!!, yo pregunte primero!!

…-lo miro mal- tu tampoco lo has hecho -concluyo-

-lo señalo con sus palillos- ósea que tu tampoco!!...-bueno…a decir verdad si…Sasuke lo había besado a el, y el había besado a Sasuke…pero eso no contaba, fue un accidente!!...pensarlo le hacia revolver en su pansita todo el ramen que había ingerido…se puso verde-

Cállate idiota –pago lo que había consumido y dejo solo al rubio que al ver esto comió rápidamente lo que quedaba en su plato y salio corriendo tras de el-

…una vez intente besar a Sakura-chan…-agacho la cabeza sonrojado y pateo una que otra piedrita del camino-

…y que paso? –Lo miro de reojo-

Me golpeo…apuesto que tu tampoco podrías besarla datebayo!!

-a un Uchiha nadie lo reta, y menos teniendo en cuenta que la pelirosa se derretía por el- si no puedo hacerlo entonces te beso a ti usuratonkachi –sonrió con arrogancia, el estaba seguro de que lo lograría-

Y por que a mi datebayo!! –se alarmo y lo miraba incrédulo, el sabia que Sakura no lo besaría por nada del mundo, el estaba seguro de que no lo lograría-

Por que es algo que nunca pasara teme

-hasta donde seria capaz de llegar el Sasuke este?...-…

Sasuke-kun, por que has venido?

Un chequeo general –se sentó al frente del escritorio de la pelirosa-

Ok, has sentido algún dolor? –reviso en su canasta de archivos y saco el expediente del Uchiha- algún síntoma extraño o algo por el estilo?

No

-lleno algunos espacios en las hojas que tenia- bien, pasa a la camilla por favor –relleno algunos cuadros mas y escribió cosas sobre las líneas vacías mientras el peliazul se sentaba donde ella le había indicado, la medico tomo sus instrumentos y se acerco al moreno- respira hondo…otra vez –lo hizo recostarse y palpo el abdomen del chico- todo bien? –el asintió y ella sonrió, tomo la tensión, reviso sus oídos y demás cosas que se hacen en la consulta…-…toma estas vitaminas 1 vez al día y este complejo después de cada comida –termino la prescripción, la arranco y se la entrego al chico, se levanto de su silla- te acompaño a la salida, espero verte mas seguido por aquí -sonrió-

-iba al lado de ella y antes de salir la empujo contra la pared, cumpliría su palabra y besaría a Sakura-

Sa…Sasuke-kun…-se sonrojo de sobremanera por la cercanía del chico que la apretaba contra el muro, se acercaba, sus labios entreabiertos le indicaban sus intenciones, divisaba la punta de su lengua ansiosa-…Sa…Sai…-corrió la cara y el beso termino en su mejilla derecha-

Sai?! –la miro confundido e indignado…ella se había negado a un beso, a uno de el!!-

Estoy saliendo con Sai…-lo miro de a pocos algo avergonzada-

-sonrió con cinismo, a el poco le importaba que ella se revolcara con ese reemplazo de quinta, lo único que le interesaba era cumplir su palabra…entonces la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo y de nuevo se acerco-

-toda ella temblaba, gotas exageradas de sudor recorrían su frente y cuello, el aliento del chico ya rozaba sus labios, apretó los ojos y…- Shanarooo!!

-las puertas del consultorio fueron abiertas y entraron varias enfermeras entre ellas algunas conocidas- frontuda que paso, por que el grito!! –dijo una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio-

Sakura-san estas…estas bien? –Tartamudeo la heredera del clan más antiguo de Konoha, y todos los que entraron pudieron ver el escritorio roto y hojas regadas por todas partes, polvo y unos cuantos escombros…entre todos ellos reposaba el cuerpo adolorido de Sasuke Uchiha-

Yo…yo…-se había deslizado de espaldas contra la pared y tenia las rodillas juntas y las pantorrillas separadas pudiéndose ver así su ropa interior, la bata desaliñada y el rostro sonrojado- te lo advertí Sasuke-kun!! –ella no era una cualquiera, respetaba a su novio y nadie aparte de el la tocaba (¬¬)-

-Naruto tenía razón…y ahora debía el enfrentar las consecuencias-

-por que el ante todo era un hombre de palabra, por eso aunque los golpes le dolieran y tuviera el cuerpo magullado se encontraba en dirección a la casa del Uzumaki, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su uniforme Anbu y la cabeza gacha-

Teme? –abrió la puerta de su desordenado apartamento, no tenia camisa y solo llevaba los bóxer puestos…era su día libre-

-lo aparto y entro sin ser invitado-

Que te paso Sasuke-teme!! –Dijo mirando el estado físico de su amigo-

Tenías razón usuratonkachi…

En que?...-cerro la puerta y le hizo espacio al chico en uno de los sofás, claro tuvo que quitar toda la ropa sucia que había en este, mejor dicho, la corrió a otra esquina…el moreno no daba respuesta alguna y lo miro fijamente-…razón de que Sasuke?

De Sakura…-trago saliva con dificultad-

Sakura-chan te hizo eso!! –se partió de risa imaginando la golpiza que le dio la chica…se quedo frió, su rostro palideció y la risa se borro por completo…y es que si Sasuke no lo lograba lo besaría a el…-…esto…Sasuke-teme…fue una tonta apuesta, no tienes por que cumplirla –rió nervioso-

Hmp…-por supuesto que debía, su palabra era la prenda mas importante que podía dar en su nombre…definitivamente eran consecuencias…-

Sasuke, yo soy muy hombrecito para que hagas esto datebayo!! –Lo amenazo y el otro lo miro mal-

Insinúas que soy marica? –su sharingan se activo-…abre tus horizontes Naruto, un beso no cambia nada, además es por honor…y recuerda que tu empezaste con todo esto!!

-se quedo pensativo y lo miro, Sasuke no se veía para nada afeminado, y el si que menos, y si era por honor pues lo haría!!- que sea rápido teme!! –puso labios de pescado lo que hizo que el otro soltara un bufido asqueado-…que?

Usuratonkachi –se masajeo las sienes- tu cierra los ojos y yo me encargo…

Nan datebayo?! –eso si que no!!-

-se tiro en el sofá aburrido de la estupida situación y Naruto se sentó a su lado haciendo pucheros…muy bonitos por cierto…-

-cerro los ojos algo sonrojado por la sumisión y humillación tan grande que estaba sufriendo (pobre T.T xD!!)-…hazlo teme

-lo miro de reojo y se acerco sin ninguna duda de lo que iba a hacer, apoyo las palmas de sus manos en los cojines y se recostó un poco hacia el rubio…suspiro dándose el lujo de la duda antes de hacerlo…y entonces sus labios tibios se posaron sobre los de su compañero de equipo que se tenso ante el acto, retrocedió un poco y le miro con los ojos entre abiertos- Sa…Sasuke-teme –dijo bajito con las mejillas sonrojadas a pesar de que el beso realmente no fue un beso sino tan solo un roce-

Hmp!! –Le vio fijamente, algo en su interior se había agitado al igual que los labios del jinchuriki- sigues siendo un gatito asustadizo -sentencio-

-el no era un cobarde y se lo demostraría, paso sus brazos desnudos por el cuello del peliazul y se lanzo contra el haciéndolo caer en el suelo, una vez allí lo beso, movió su boca sobre la del otro, y para que viera como se daba un arrumaco real su lengua zorruna paso a jugar un papel importante explorando la cavidad del moreno que había puesto la palma de sus manos sobre el pecho del oji azul intentando zafarse aunque el chico hiperactivo no se lo dejaba para nada fácil, entonces, se encontró devolviéndole la caricia con la misma intensidad, reponiendo el abrazo sofocante y disfrutando del contacto- usuratonkachi!! –su regaño sonó mas a gemido que a otra cosa, su voz se torno ronca y urgida cosa que no paso desapercibida para el otro que se sonrojo conciente de sus actos impuros (xD!!)-

Por que estas tocándome de esa forma Sasuke? –Intento parecer inocente-

Todo esto es tu estupida culpa –aseguro, sin hacer alguna prueba de retirar ese cuerpo dorado sobre el-

De que hablas datebayo!! –se enfureció…se rasco una mejilla- pero admito que besas bien -testifico-

Lo ves imbesil!! –se defendió- ahora ponte algo de ropa –dijo al sentir cierto amigo de Naruto reaccionar a la situación justo en la entrepierna, y es que el se encontraba algo confuso, siempre le gustaron las mujeres, de hecho los hijos para reconstruir el clan solo podrían tenerlos mujeres, pero aquel sentimiento placentero era contradictorio…y agradable también-

-se sonrojo mas si era posible…Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo hokage de la aldea de la hoja y el mejor de todos por cierto, debía reconsiderar su gusto, su sexualidad y su atracción innegable a ese tipo de situaciones…había que ensayar…y sin decir nada mas tiro de la camiseta de su compañero de equipo-

-por que no hay nada de malo en experimentar, todos lo hacemos alguna vez, y si la experiencia resulta tan buena como esa…quizás se quiera mas, y de pronto se repetirían mas tardes como aquella donde ambos aprendieron a besar y a otras cosas-

_Sai!! –dijo una conmocionada pelirosa, estaba recuperándose del intento de violación por parte del Uchiha _(¬¬)_, y es que aun no lo asumía, y por más aguas aromáticas que hubiera tomado sus nervios seguían de punta-_

_Ya me lo contaron todo mi feita!! –dijo preocupado entrando a la cafetería del hospital, la recibió entre sus brazos mientras ella lloraba, le acaricio el cabello- ese maricon va a pagar el haberte ultrajado!! _(no mames xD!!)

_Saiiii…-lloriqueaba-_

-por eso, después de ubicar el chakra del portador del sharingan, algo que no era difícil para ninguno de los dos, pero en aquellas circunstancias el que conservaba la cabeza fría era el Anbu, aunque repitiera cosas como "injuria", "traición", "perverso" y demás, habían llegado hasta la casa del kitsune, observando a través del cristal de la ventana de la sala en la parte trasera, esperando con sigilo la salida del moreno de esa casa-

Por Dios!! –exclamo tapándose la cara para de inmediato separa sus dedos y poder ver claramente la situación…Naruto sobre Sasuke, Sasuke sin camisa y el rubio con los bóxer a medio muslo-

-Sai puso una mano en su barbilla analizando la situación, si el otro era maricon, que entonces el había tenido la razón desde su primera impresión del Uchiha, por que en aquel momento, había acosado a su novia?...a su novia que no dejaba de mirar y un sonrojo surcaba todo su rostro y tenia el bello erizado en sus brazos-

Sai…-lo llamo bajito sin despegar la mirada del espectáculo-

Aa –respondió aun sin entender, los sentimientos eran un mundo muy extraño-

…tócame -pidió-

-apoyo una mano en el suelo y la otra la paso por el borde de la falda de la kunoichi que soltó un sonoro suspiro, sin siquiera haber sido tocada realmente, el arqueo una ceja, y le miro mas atento, ella se mordía el labio inferior y su respiración estaba agitada…al parecer eso estimulaba a la Haruno-…Sakura…-ella no respondió, el miro hacia todos lados y al estar en la parte de atrás de la casa era poco probable que alguien mas les viera…soplo su cuello y ella se estremeció, estaba demasiado sensible…eso le gustaba, la tiro en el césped y le aparto las manos del rostro para seguido besarla-

-ella estaba tan ansiosa que le envolvió las caderas con sus piernas, ella misma se bajo los pantalones cortos y se subió la falda, le bajo la cremallera a el que también estaba bastante preparado y se sintió ser penetrada por su novio…la situación era tan morbosa que le encantaba-…Sai…-gimió con el cabello lleno de tierra del jardín del Uzumaki- prométeme…que tendrás mejores relaciones con Naruto y Sasuke…-pidió imaginando el trío perfecto que conformarían ellos…-

-se miraron fijamente, se encontraban en un árbol cercano a la posición de Sai y Sakura, y es que no podían dejar que los otros se mataran, los conocían muy bien, lo que no imaginaron es que la situación se tornara de aquella forma, a Hinata le hervía la sangre de vergüenza, de sofoco, se encontraba tan cerca de su nii-san que se sentía desfallecer, la pareja de novios unos metros mas adelante se apareaban como conejos a plena luz del día, y entonces ella se sintió incomoda, Neji era un hombre, uno de carne y hueso que seguro se encontraba en sus limites…igual que ella, el apretó su hombro y eso le basto para abalanzarse sobre el-

No inventen, seria que alguien mas estaba mirando? xD!!

Yo siento que el fic no haya sido demasiado yaoi creo que ni hubo nada de pasión entre Sasu y Naru, pero es que no es mi especialidad, no me acostumbro, prefiero las imágenes xD!!...Perdóname Mixita T.T es todo lo que pude hacer, lo tuve como dos meses pero nada mas me salio T.T –se corta las venas- xD!!

Hinata lanzada?...creo que la debilidad de muchas chicas es el voyerismo, no lo nieguen, yo se que les gusta mirar a otros haciendo cosas xD!!, en el caso de Sakura es el Yaoi como a la gran mayoría de ustedes xD!!

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**


	21. ¡No me lo dio! SASUSAKU

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

**Aviso importante: **Andy, ha tomado una decisión no apresurada, bastante meditada. En mi perfil encontraran una lista de _**fanfics que serán borrados**_ de mi cuenta, los motivos y la fecha de la acción.

Gracias.

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

Mientras ellas duermen 25

_**¡No me lo dio! 1**_

**-**

_**X……x……X**_

-

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Characteristics:** DAFF Rating T

**Status:** In progress

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, este drable contiene lenguaje explicito, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado, y a todas las personas que han seguido esta pequeña colección -y han apoyado con sus reviews- que tendrá ene mil drables xD!!

**Otros: **no estoy muerta, solo muy juiciosa con la carrera. No saben lo feliz e identificada que me siento con la psicología, por Dios, si no me da ni pereza hacer las tareas –y eso es mucho decir en mí!!-. Esta actualización un tanto mediocre, escrita en 30 minutos, sin ningún tipo de inspiración en particular, es tan solo para hacer acto de presencia en Fanfiction xD!!, perdonen mis abusos y mi abandono para con todas las historias.

Inspirado en una historia de la vida real.

-

_**X……x……X**_

_Recuerdos_

-pensamientos o actos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

¡Tengo una cita!

¿A, si?, ¿y ahora con quien? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja-

Con Sasuke claro esta –informo Ten-ten con ojos ilusionados-

…Sasuke-kun. –Repitió Hinata-…esto… ¿y eso, por que?

Bueno –se sonrojo y sonrió mientras tomaba de las manos a la peliazul- sabes que él es un chico muy apuesto y todo eso.

Lo se…pero… ¿n…no estaba él saliendo con Sakura-san? –Pregunto dulcemente la muchacha que al instante noto algo de enojo en la alumna de Gai-

Lo estaba –afirmo muy segura-. Sasuke me ha dicho que ya han cortado, además quiero que sepas Hinata, que, ellos nunca fueron pareja, como decirlo, Sasuke me aseguro que Sakura era quien lo buscaba a él, le llamaba a todas horas del día y le agobiaba en el trabajo y las misiones, mejor dicho una intensa, pero Sasuke me ha dicho que ya le dejo muy claro que no quiere nada con ella.

¿Y cuando te ha dicho todo eso? –pregunto ella, y no es que quisiera arruinarle la felicidad a su amiga, es solo que todo el mundo sabia que entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, pertenecientes a la sexta brigada de Anbus elite de Konoha, había mas que coqueteo, química, erotismo, amistad.-

Ayer mismo Hinata-chan, y también ayer me ha pedido que vaya hoy a su casa –le contó con un tonillo pícaro en su voz-

Yo diría que es demasiado…muy…pr…pronto para eso Ten-ten-san.

¡Claro que no lo es!...nos gustamos, eso es todo. Además, llevare una película para no parecer tan fácil. –Explico la muchacha como si fuese una cosa muy normal- (llévale una porno xD!!)

¡Oh! –Exclamo la siempre puritana y tímida Hyuuga-

_**X……x……X**_

¡¿Qué has dicho teme?! -grito-

-suspiro resignado- que hoy, me voy a tirar a Ten-ten.

Él hecho de que Sakura-chan ya no te hable mas, no quiere decir que te acuestes con la primera que veas Sasuke-teme –lo regaño el rubio mientras comía su tercer tazón de ramen-

Si Naruto, estoy harto, me siento que voy a explotar, yo se que no le invertí mucho tiempo a Sakura, se que fui un desgraciado, hasta tacaño…ella me gusta, lo sabes, con solo verla me pongo duro, me gustan sus tetas, me gusta su cuerpo, sus ojos, me gusta manosearla, besarla, solo me la quiero tirar una y otra vez –confeso el moreno-

-Uzumaki no sabia si golpear a su acompañante por decirle todas esas cosas acerca de la mujer que él consideraba como su hermana, mejor amiga y compañera, no sabia si golpearlo por eso o por que Sasuke era tan estupido de no buscar a aquella mujer de la que se notaba estaba mas que enamorado, ¡idiotizado!-…Sasuke –le llamo-

¿Que? -pregunto-

-el ojiazul le miro con ojos de rendija y le amenazo con los palillos- ve a pedirle perdón a Sakura-chan, ruégale, pero no cometas la idiotez de acostarte con otra, ¿que acaso no te gustaba hacerlo con Sakura-chan?, búscala.

No Naruto, ella me dejo traumado…Sakura, por mas que se lo pedí…por mucho que me excitase…Sakura nunca me lo dio, de hecho nunca pude tocar mas allá de sus pechos por encima del sostén, y a la fuerza, ¡joder!, la maldita nunca se quiso acostar conmigo, dos años Naruto, ¡dos años sin sexo!, ¡perra!, la maldita sabia lo que hacia, ¡puta!, y lo peor es que me encanta…no, lo peor es que me dejo ganoso, ¿que digo?, lo peor, lo peor es que no me lo dio. –Susurro esto ultimo recostando su frente sobre el tablón de la barra del Ichiraku´s-

…no teme, le peor es que tienes cuajada en vez de semen.

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

(Oh Naruto…que sutil)

Cuanta histeria Sasuke!!, hay Dios.

Este es un SasuSaku a fin de cuentas no lo creen así?, aunque Sasuke se fuese a tirar a la facilita de Ten-ten ¬¬x.

Y este drable tiene continuación, por que a medida que iba escribiendo me surgieron algunas ideitas para pisotear –aun mucho mas- el ego de Sasuke!! –Risa malvada-.

Beso a toda la gente que quiero y me quiere –que yo se que son muchos, como no quererme? (¬¬)- de la pagina, perdón a todas las personas que están esperando continuación y perdón a todos a los que les debo sus reviews.

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	22. Agasajos SASUNARU

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

Mientras ellas duermen 25

_**¡Agasajos!**_

**-**

_**X……x…..X**_

-

**Pairing:** AndyLivy (xD!!...ok, no, es broma ) SasuNaru

**Characteristics:** Marie Sue OCC AU

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado, y a todas las personas que han seguido esta pequeña colección que tendrá ene mil drables xD!!

**Otros:** Dos años de publicada la colección!!. En un día como hoy hace 2 años, el domingo 11 de febrero de 2007 escribí el primer drable de esta cosa como regalo de compromiso formal para la niña divina de Brasil… la persona que mas quiero en mi vida. Gracias a Dios –si es que existe alguno, claro esta- por haber traído a esta belleza al mundo, por haberla conocido, por quererla como la quiero....**DaRkLaDiE feliz aniversario!!**

Yo en particular detesto el Marie Sue, **lo odio**, así que comprenderé que no quieran leer este drable. Pero lo hice así por que es algo que nos gustaría a ambas –y a cuantas mas, eh?-, y por que esta es la pareja preferida de la celebrada.

-

_**X……x…..X**_

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

-No…-

-Si, créelo.-

-¡No!-

-Te digo que si joder ¬¬x-

-¡¿Pero es que como?!-

-Cielo dice Andy al tiempo que suspira cansada -te digo que si, que aquí los traigo, son reales- aclara.

Livy la abraza emocionada -Andy… ¿como puede ser? °w°-

Entorna los ojos sonrojada por tanta adulación -chicos, es momento– Katsura aplaude con ambas manos como dando una señal esperada por alguien mas.

Livy alucina mientras junta sus manitas ansiosa, esta sumergida en un coma fantasioso y hace tiempo que no presta atención a su compañera, su vista esta completamente fija en la tarima improvisada que la colombiana ha armado en la sala de su casa. Esta está conformada por dos grandes tablones de madera sostenidos por unas precarias cajas de cartón que amenazan con caerse en cualquier momento, "si la superficie se apoya sobre muchos puntos de presión, créeme preciosa que no se caerá", había explicado de forma muy poco convincente Andrea que parecía muy segura acerca del bienestar de quien usara aquel andamio improvisado.

-…amm…esto…1, 2, 3, probando– Dijo. Tanteo el micrófono un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes que recién había entrado al lugar, estaba en medio de la plataforma y tenia un uniforme como de servicios varios y aseos generales. Olivia quedo boqui abierta y con una notable baba surcando su mentón. El aparentemente empleado llevaba un uniforme si, pero era uno que estaba suelto hasta sus caderas y llevaba sujetado en un nudo en la cintura, en pocas palabras el hermoso torso de Gaara se apreciaba esplendorosamente para las chicas allí presentes.

-Cierra la boca querida…esto es solo el principio.– comento y afirmo la chica Uchina para ir apagando la luz del sitio, condujo a la morena hasta un sofá bastante amplio y cómodo colocado estratégicamente en primera fila. Livia parecía no responder y entonces la crespita suspiro resignada, su chica no tenia remedio.

-Pero…Andy… ¡que!– grito de repente la sonrojada garota -… ¡se va!, ¡Gaara-sama se va!-

-¡Oh, por Dios!– Andy iba a reclamar algo pero entonces vio el sorprendente cambio de animo de su amiga, Gabriela temblaba, la chica Dos Santos titubeaba por decir algo aunque nada salía de sus carnosos labios.

-¡A mover el bote! –anuncio un chico rubio que entraba a dar el espectáculo. Este muchacho llevaba una tanga narizona de color naranja que iba bastante ajustada a su trasero, mientras caminaba hacia movimientos sugerentes con su pelvis al mejor estilo "Duffman"-

-OMG…°¬°… ¡Naruto!…- exclamaron a una misma voz las chicas que celebraban su aniversario.

-¡Dobe! –susurro un moreno que aparecía caminando por encima del entablado con dirección al sitio central. Alto, en proporción igual al otro, tenía el cabello azulado y unos ojos preciosos; lucia una tanga de muy mal gusto parecida a la de su compañero, pero que en ellos se veía sublime, y era negra. Al llegar al lado del oji azul el recién aparecido miro a su distinguido publico y curvo una sonrisa -es tan escandaloso…- murmuro hastiado mientras lo señalaba. Entonces llevo su mano derecha hasta el elástico de la única prenda que llevaba el chico dorado y tiro de el provocando que un sonoro "plap" resonara contra la piel del muchacho.

Andy rió, Livy tuvo una hemorragia nasal.

-Oí Sasuke-teme, que tenemos que trabajar– le recordó el enojado rubio a su compañero de equipo.

-Hmp…- Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y adopto una posición bastante confiada mientras asentía con su cabeza.

Naruto tomo el micrófono entre sus manos y entonces limpio su garganta –bien, bien, nos han pagado una miseria para que hoy hagamos el ridículo frente a un par de raritas de dudosa reputación ¡datebayo! –anuncio sin notar como a Katsura le salía una vena de ira en la frente que intentaba controlar destruyendo la servilleta de alguna cosa que haya comido momentos antes.

-¡Tócalo, tócalo!– grito una anhelante y desesperada Livy, ¡y es que eran unos bombones semidesnudos!

-Andy: ¬¬U

-(8) Oh to sexy for my shirt (8)– Gaara adopto la típica pose cool anunciando que la música estaba, literalmente, servida.

El portavoz desapareció misteriosamente mientras una densa capa de humo con olor a menta llenaba el lugar, las luces bajaron peligrosamente dejando tan solo visible el estrado donde Naruto bailaba moviendo exageradamente su cadera de atrás hacia delante, tenia los brazos en su nuca y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás con un gesto bastante orgásmico que no paso desapercibido para ninguna de las raritas, como las había llamado el kitsune.

-WTF!! ¬¬x– a la amante del lemon y las perversiones, Andy, le parecía que Naruto se sobreactuaba y toda la cosa, entonces miro a su acompañante que empezaba a moverse al ritmo de la música estando aun sentada, al parecer a ella le encantaba lo que estaba viendo, Andrea suspiro resignada, otra vez, y se dedico a prestar atención al baile _erótico_ del Uzumaki, pero por los pelos y no podía, aquello mas que excitación provocaba risa-

Hasta que Sasuke-kun salvo el día.

Y entonces Katsura supo que había elegido el regalo perfecto para celebrar su segundo año de compromiso.

Y que decir de Darkladie…bueno ella, ella solo estaba alucinada con lo que podía deleitar en ese momento. Sasuke había tomado las manos del jinchuriki, y le había dado un par de vueltas como si se tratase de un baile de pareja, el rubio extrañamente se dejo hacer, luego de eso el portador del sharingan se acerco mas allá de lo debido invadiendo el espacio personal del otro que seguía sin reaccionar.

Sin reaccionar. Así como las espectadoras que no movían ni un solo músculo expectantes de lo que fuese a ocurrir, de hecho no se sentía ni su respiración, pero estaban vivas, se podía adivinar por que sus entrepiernas ya empezaban a humedecerse de anticipación ante aquella vista, ¿y es que a que lectora y seguidora de la Fanfiction no le pasaría lo mismo frente a una situación de esas?, si no a todas, si a la mayoría.

Y mucho mas cuando un beso fogoso se hace presente entre aquel par de exhibicionistas. Las manos de Sasuke no se quedan quietas y ya están recorriendo, apretando, reconociendo y pellizcando el firme trasero del próximo mejor Hokage, mientras con su boca le devora los labios al ahora sumiso rubio.

-Oh, quítale la ropa- rogó Livia en un suspiro.

Andy apoyo la idea pero enseguida pensó: "¿ropa? ¡Si están casi desnudos!".

-teme, que no te creas que tienes el control- dijo Naruto mientras se separaba del Uchiha. Todos en aquella sala suspiraron exasperados, sabían lo que seguía, una retahíla de parte del rubio donde explicaría todos los motivos que lo hacían mejor que Sasuke y por que él debía llevar las riendas de esas condiciones.

-¿Livy, quieres que Naruto sea uke o suke?- pregunto una inocente Katsura y al rubio le salieron muchísimas gotas de sudor, Andy presintió una huida y entonces lo amenazo -¡yo he pagado!, ¡he pagado para que cumplas todos los deseos de Olivia!...así que Naruto- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – ¿no querrás que Tsunade-sama se enfade contigo por incumplir el trato verdad?-.

Uzumaki maldijo internamente a la vieja abuela por venderlos para ese espectáculo tan deprimente, ¡y joder que habían salido baratos!

-Quiero que Naruto haga de mujer- Sasuke sonrío de medio lado por ser el dominante siempre. – ¡Y también quiero que Naruto haga de hombre!- grito muy emocionada –de hecho quiero que Naruto someta a Sasuke hasta tal punto que Uchiha no pueda moverse por algunos días, Naruto por favor, ¡entiérrasela, pártelo!- y aquí Livia no pudo ocultar el cierto odio que tiene contra Sasuke.

Andy saco su látigo de cuero y se subió a la tarima –ya escuchaste Sasuke-kun…- las chicas sonrieron y Sasuke trago saliva al tiempo que activaba el sharingan buscando un sitio para poder escapar, desgraciadamente Gaara era un manager tan responsable que los tenia atados con cadenas y bolas de acero por los tobillos, ellos tendrían que responder con el espectáculo lo disfrutaran o no.

Naruto se encogió de hombros con una expresión de "tocó", se acerco a su compañero peliazul que parecía temblar, aun así esta vez los papeles se invirtieron, Naruto se acerco mas a él y le mordió el cuello, justo sobre el sello maldito haciendo que a Sasuke, a Andy y a Livy se les erizara el bello de precocidad.

Con sus manos doradas bordeo el abdomen, bien formado por el ejercicio, del hermanito menor de Itachi, el susodicho no se quedo atrás y "resignado" correspondió a los toqueteos y se sintió algo excitado por los suspiros que dejaban escapar las muchachas raritas.

La tanga azulada cayó entre los pies desnudos de Sasuke y lo mismo pasó con la de Naruto, Katsura y Darkladie exclamaron maravilladas…

¡Turgentes!, ¡grandes!, ¡proporcionados!, ¡potentes!, ¡húmedos!

…

Entonces Gaara como buen empleado que es, cerró las cortinas principales del espectáculo y ninguna de las lectoras sabrá nunca que paso allí adentro.

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	23. Humillada NARUSAKU

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

Mientras ellas duermen 26

_**Humillada**_

**-**

_**X……x…..X**_

-

**Pairing:** NaruSaku

**Characteristics:** Rating K+ (… no tengo ni idea de que características tiene este drable)

**Status:** Indefinite

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado, y a todas las personas que han seguido esta pequeña colección que tendrá ene mil drables xD!!

**Otros:** joder, tengo tanta rabia, ¿por qué motivo, debe una mujer dejarse someter por un pelele?

-

_**X……x…..X**_

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

-aló-

-Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estas?-

-bien, bien, y tú, ¿al fin vas a venir?-

-¡claro, ya voy de salida datebayo!-

-creo que ya es tarde, son las 8 de la noche, ¿a que hora planeas llegar?-

-¿de que te preocupas, igual voy a pasar la noche en tu casa?-

-no se Naruto, es que ya esta tan tarde, ¿Por qué hasta ahora estas de salida?-

-pelee con Hinata durante hora y media, casi no me deja libre-

-¿y ahora por qué pelearon?-

-porque le dije que iba a verme contigo-

-aa…ya… ¿y si lo dejamos para mañana?, nos encontramos temprano y hacemos las cosas sin afán, ¿ne?-

-Sakura-chan, mañana no puedo porque me voy a Suna con mi novia-

-¿…y cuando regresas?-

-mañana mismo, pero es probable que me quede a dormir en casa de ella y que me quede allí un par de días entonces no podremos vernos-

-aa ya…sabes que, te llamo al rato-

-OK-

Sakura cortó la llamada y se miro al espejo, tan bonita, arreglada en su único día de descanso, vestida solo para verse con Naruto, su amigo.

Naruto llevaba saliendo con Hinata algo mas de ocho meses, y con Sakura algo así como 49 días…pero lo de la pelirrosa y el rubio no era algo así como ser amantes, de hecho ella no sabia que era lo que tenían…la primera vez que él se acerco…

_No se __veían hace como dos semanas, habían sido sus vacaciones de fin de año, tras el encuentro Naruto la abrazo efusivo y ella correspondió con alegría. –Di un numero del 1 al 10 Sakura-chan- ella respondió "8" –te daré otra oportunidad- ofreció el jinchuriki, -amm…5- "ganaste" susurro con una sonrisa y seguido le robo un beso en los labios, solo fue contacto de unas milésimas de segundo, ella no supo como reaccionar, no se lo esperaba, Naruto ni si quiera le gustaba, no era de su estilo, estaba algo aturdida y dejo que las cosas pasaran._

_Desde entonces, no sabe si es porque __comparten mucho tiempo juntos, casi se ven todos los días, tienen amigos en común, saben muchas cosas el uno del otro…_

_-nunca me __habías llamado al celular Naruto- dijo algo emocionada. –veras, quisiera invitarte a comer, por tu cumpleaños Sakura-chan- dijo. –pero tengo turno en el hospital hasta tarde, mejor lo dejamos para después-. –Es que yo quiero verte hoy-. Ese día se dieron su primer beso real, él paso la noche en casa de la Haruno pues se le hizo muy tarde. A Sakura le gusto la sorpresa, pero al parecer a Hinata no, "ya te besaste con ella ¿verdad Naruto-kun?"la había escuchado preguntar cuando hablo con su novio, Sakura rió en ese momento, no de malvada, pero después se dio cuenta de que Naruto había tenido todo planeado, la había utilizado para darle celos a su novia, la había tratado como a un objeto, se le había acercado con tanta seguridad como si supiera que ella no se iba a negar, como si intuyera que él le gustaba a la chica, peor aun, que diera por sentado que Sakura era una chica fácil…pero las cosas no eran así, Sakura se sentía sorprendida por los recientes actos del Uzumaki, se estaba dejando llevar porque se estaba sintiendo deseada, se estaba dejando hacer porque creyó que Naruto se descontrolaba con ella, que era su favorita…pero la verdad es que Naruto tenia todo planeado…_

Justo como ahora, Naruto tiene todo planeado.

-Ese hijo de puta- susurro con rabia.

-si quieres yo puedo hablar por ti- se ofreció Ino que estaba en la habitación de Sakura y había escuchado toda la conversación y estaba enterada de todo.

Sakura miro a la cerdita -¿y que le dirías?- la verdad es que ella no quería hablar con él, si lo hacia en ese momento diría muchas cosas de las cuales, tal vez, se podría arrepentir después.

-que no venga- se encogió de hombros la Yamanaka.

-pero díselo brava, que se de cuenta que estoy muy molesta, pero sin ser grosera ¿vale?-

-a ti te hace falta seguridad, tu quieres que él venga, ¿no es así?- pregunto la rubia.

-no- negó la pelirrosa, a pesar de que llevaba imaginando ese encuentro hace días, pero todo había empezado mal, para comenzar el plan que le había propuesto Naruto fue realmente ridículo "vamos a cocinar ramen en tu casa", a ella le había dado un tic con tan solo escucharlo, porque, en su casa iba a estar su madre, padre y hermanos, ¿que intimidad tendrían?, pero como últimamente le venia pasando con él, no pudo decir _no_; para continuar, él no le confirmo el encuentro, dando por sentado que las cosas se hacían cuando él quería, y para rematar se llega el día y cree que se puede aparecer al final de la jornada…no, no, no.

¡NO! Lo peor es que crea que puede hacer con ella lo que hace con Hinata, lo peor es que pretende quedarse en su casa como si ella fuera la pobre de su novia que le permite hacer eso…no, definitivamente lo peor es que la juzgué como la otra, que la entienda como su amante, que como un desgraciado le asigne un turno, le conceda un día para pasar con ella para luego estar con su chica oficial, no es que a Sakura le moleste ser la otra, como ya ha mencionado antes, a ella lo que le gusta es ser la favorita, en cambio Naruto la esta ofendiendo, humillando, ultrajando, rebajando…¡joder! ¿Qué días son los que le toca a Sakura?... ¡ahg!...lo peor es que ni si quiera hace las cosas bien, las hace con prisa, como si fuera una obligación mas…Sakura suspira.

-Ino, háblale antes de que se venga- pero no fue mas que la otra cogiera el teléfono para que este empezara a timbrar, ninguna de ellas sabia que hacer y un ataque de risa se apodero de ambas – ¡háblale Ino!- conteniendo la risa la rubia contesto, tras unos segundos y algunas palabras forzadas, Ino paso el auricular a la pelirrosa, Naruto se había dado cuenta. -¿qué?- trato de parecer normal, pero el rubio se enfureció y colgó tras decir "sabes que Sakura-chan, me devuelvo para mi casa".

-¡mucho idiota!- exclamaron las dos. Sakura empezó a devolverle la llamada pero él la colgaba de inmediato, hasta le contesto y volvió a cortarla haciéndole gastar el crédito a la pelirrosa, entonces ella escribió un mensaje "oye, me vuelves a colgar y no te me acercas nunca mas", tras de eso Naruto recibió la llamada.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?- pregunto la enojada Sakura.

-no, ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!-

-es que… ¡¿cómo rayos se te ocurre colgarme?!... yo estoy muy brava-

-¡estúpido pelele!- grito Ino que también estaba furiosa.

-prefiero ser eso, un pelele, que hacer que otro hable por mi, y si estas muy molesta, ¡pues que pase otro y hable por ti!-

-sabes que Naruto, has lo que se te de la gana, pero a mi no te vuelvas a acercar.- dijo Haruno y corto la comunicación.

Naruto no regreso la llamada, ella tampoco.

Sakura lloro de rabia, de ira, porque hasta ahora hacia síntoma de todas las fantochadas a las que había sido sometida por su compañero de equipo.

La madre de Haruno se dio cuenta de todo, ¿Quién no lo haría tras todo ese bullicio?, ella dijo "es tu culpa por permitírselo", Ino ya no dijo nada mas.

Y Sakura solo se preguntaba, ¿Qué haría cuando lo encontrara de nuevo?, ¿Cómo se comportaría?, ¿y si él se le acercaba?...

Sakura suspiro.

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

Nuestra Sakura necesita consejos, se va a encontrar con Naruto el Lunes luego de las vacaciones de Semana santa, ella esta al borde de un colapso nervioso pues no sabe como reaccionar cuando lo vea, el encuentro es inevitable, ¿que le dirían ustedes a esta pobre muchachita? –eso no me paso a mi… ¡pero necesito los consejos para el Lunes antes de las 14 horas!...no me paso a mi…xD!!...OK…si ¬w¬x…ToT-

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con sus consejos para la pobre Sakura, siga la flecha.**

**I**

**V**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


End file.
